


Uniting our Bloodlines

by KnightOfMercury



Series: Uniting Our Bloodlines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also a lot of other characters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Basically a lot of things may change, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfMercury/pseuds/KnightOfMercury
Summary: A young prince attends the celebration of his brother's engagement.Welcome, to the land of West Dorran. This is a land that, perhaps, is like ones you've seen before. Where myth, magic and man live together in one domain. These worlds have their limitations and their conflicts, true, but they are worlds nonetheless. As for this tale, we follow the path walked by the youngest son of Dorran's king. His name, Prince Mateo Idriis. His story, one that he could never have foreseen...





	1. Summer; Elian's Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> So... hi. This is my first story on the Archive. It's largely unfinished, and my updates will most likely be irregular. I've not tried something like this before, so I hope that I don't disappoint. It might also be a bit slow when it comes to some of the later things I'm thinking of doing... ah well. Wish me luck!

We lay our scene in a lush, green country known as the Westaria - predictably, situated on the western coast. It is one of five, the others being the northern tundras of Icedale, the southern deserts of Soncrim, the mountainous eastern region known as Rivadis, and at the center of this compass, larger than the other four combined, the haildom of Dorran. And, of course, their continent shared its name - known as _West_  Dorran. Their sister continent, East Dorran, was separated from them by a great wasteland, where no green grew and danger ran wild. Any merchant or adventurer who had dared brave the wastes in times past had never returned. The various kingdoms had now forbidden their people from attempting it. Thus, contact between the two had long since ceased.

But back to our tale! We begin in the midst of a long-fallen temple, surrounded by vegetation on all sides. People dressed in light tunics and flowing dresses dance around each other to the merry tune of flutes and fiddles. In the center of the dance floor, a young man with pale blonde hair and a girl with olive toned skin twirl around each other in a manner that hardly befits their high status. But at this moment, they do not care, for tonight is a night where Crown Prince Elian of Dorran and Lady Adrienne of the Westarian Duchy celebrate the engagement that will bring their love to its peak, and unite their two kingdoms. Sitting on a dais above the celebration is the Archduke of Westaria himself, and the siblings of the Crown Prince.

Elian pauses their dance for a moment to capture his future wife's lips in a kiss. Usually a much more serious young man, such a woman makes all of his severity melt away. Groomed from birth to be king, his jet-coloured eyes often reveal nothing of his intentions - but now, they swell with love.

The Archduke himself, by the name of Roland Bannorn, watches with nostalgia on his face - and feels his heart ache that the woman he swore his vows to did not live long enough to greet this happy day.

By the Duke's left hand sits the dark-haired Prince Xander, second son of King Tyr and Queen Naomi, and a military genius. Silver eyes wander over the proceedings, with great boredom. His hand rests on his sword momentarily as a cloaked stranger approached from the treeline - only for said stranger to throw back his hood and be embraced by Lady-Such-and-Such.

On Xander's other side sits third-born Prince Rowan, who instead looks upon the beauties that had congregated in this forest celebration with his eyes of forest green. His hazel-coloured hair grows down to his shoulders, the curls framing his face. Despite his primary intentions, he also keeps an eye out for the merchants and guildmasters in the crowd - for that is the role he serves to his father, negotiating trade and business in every quarter, within Dorran's borders and without.

By the Duke's right elbow is fair-haired Princess Emma, fourth child of the King, and his only daughter. She impatiently taps her foot as her soft violet eyes watch the dancers with great envy. Momentarily, she ponders casting a spell to cause mischief among those assembled, but it passes soon enough. Instead, with a wave of her hand, multi-coloured fairy lights appear out of thin air, and adorn the trees, arches and crumbling pillars that surround them. This is her gift - one of only two mages to be born to the Idriis line for nearly three hundred years.

And by his twin sister's side sits the youngest child, red-headed Prince Mateo. He wants little to do with this celebration - though not for lack of joy for his brother's happiness. He would just prefer to be sitting in the shade, or in a comfortable chair, reading a book. Having come of age on Midsummer's Day, one week past, and already having won the hearts of the people, he has yet to grow any stubble or to seek a courtship with one of the eligible ladies of West Dorran. Despite the insistence of his family and his friends, he also has no intent to. For him, he tells them, the love of the people is enough. But perhaps we might tell you the tale of how this engagement came to be, earlier this very day...

* * *

 

The Archduke and his three daughters were standing at the top of the steps to the ruins, where a grand fortress had once stood. These ruins were the assigned meeting place for negotiations between Dorran and Westaria. Six steps below, at the base of the stairs, four of the five Idriis children waited, only stern-faced Elian absent. Waiting around them, members of the Duke's court, some major and minor nobility, and leaders of various factions were all assembled.

"Will the Crown Prince be joining us, or no?" the eldest of the Bannorn sisters, Princess Leliana, asked. "He is taking an extremely long time."

"He ought not to be much longer." Xander assured her.

Adrienne craned her neck as she searched the treeline for a sign of Elian's tall figure. "Are you sure he's alright? Should we send somebody to check on him?"

"I'm sure he's just repairing the cracks in his face." Rowan joked. As he turned to look behind him, he cast a wink and a sly grin at the youngest sister, Hayley, who pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress a fit of giggles.

The sound of many booted feet heralded the arrival of Mateo's eldest brother. He marched out of the forest, an azure cloak billowing from his shoulders, a golden circlet on his brow. Behind him, a retinue of five armed guards.

The duke nodded as the eldest Idriis Prince came to a halt before him. "Lord Elian. I trust you and your siblings were satisfied with the accommodations last night?"

Elian nodded, jet-coloured eyes ever resting on the Westarian ruler. "We were. What they say about Westarian hospitality is not wrong."

"I was more than satisfied!" Rowan interjected. "I've never had a more relaxing sleep in my life!"

Elian cast his second-youngest brother a glance. "Perhaps that is because you spent the entirety of yesterday's afternoon having servants attend to you instead of you attending to your duties?"

Rowan blinked, then turned and scowled at Emma. She only grinned in return, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, well, wouldn't we all rather be doing such things?" the duke asked.

Elian arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes we must put what we want aside in favor of the things we are required to do. Speaking of such, wasn't there something you and I agreed upon, Duke Roland?"

The duke hesitated, before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. "Yes. I do believe there was." He glanced towards his daughters. "Adrienne? Could you come here, please?"

Adrienne, suddenly looking extremely anxious, took a few gentle, delicate steps forwards - though that was all that was really needed to bring her to her father's side. He turned to face her, and placed his hands on either side of her head, before delicately brushing his lips across her brow.

Wild-eyed, she stepped backwards, staggering a little in her rush. "Father? What is going on?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the duke said, gesturing down the steps.

At the duke's words, Adrienne turned, and saw Elian kneeling down, hand held up towards her, his eyes full of hope and fear.

"Adrienne Bannorn, you have my sincere apologies for this moment, but I cannot delay it any longer. We chose to keep our courtship a secret so as to avoid rumours and judgement. I am tired of hiding it. I wish to roar to the four winds of my love for you, and I know of no better way than this. Please, Adrienne... marry me?"

Adrienne's cheeks coloured, as she looked around at everyone. All eyes were turned to her, and many filled with anticipation. She turned to face her sisters, both of whom were beaming, and then her father, who returned a concerned and confused frown. Finally, she turned her gaze on Elian. His expression was that of doubt.

Her mouth opened, struggling for words. "I... Elian, I..."

Elian's shoulders drooped and his eyes went to the ground. "Ah... I see." He began to stand. "It seems my hopes were for naught."

Adrienne started, and then began to rush down the steps. "No, Elian, I-"

The princess cut herself off with a shriek as she misjudged a step and tripped. For a few eternal moments, she was falling, falling. And then she came to a sudden halt, wrapped in Elian's arms.

"...Well, this is awkward." Emma said in the silence that followed.

"Are you all right, Adrienne...?" Elian asked quietly.

"Y-yes." Adrienne panted. "Just... having an intense wave of nostalgia."

Elian paused. "This is quite similar to how we first met as children."

"Exactly. And... and my silence wasn't a no, Elian. I was just... stunned."

"...So what is your answer?"

Adrienne gently righted herself, standing up straight and smoothing down the front of her dress. "Yes, Elian. By the White Stag of Westaria, yes!" She threw her arms around him.

The assembled parties instantly broke out into applause, and a small number of catcalls. As a troupe of musicians revealed themselves and began a slow, joyful tune, Elian turned to Adrienne and proffered his hand. Smiling, she took it, and together they ascended the steps into the ruins. Walking onto the stone-scattered grass, they began to sway together. Other couples eventually began to join, and servants were sent to relay the news and summon more nobles. The celebration had begun.

* * *

 

The sun was kissing the horizon when Elian finally spun his way to the edge of the dance floor, and spotted his siblings still sitting at the raised table. Wiping sweat off his brow, he called out to them.

"Brothers! Sister! Why do you deprive yourself of enjoyment? This summer's night is no time for civility!"

Emma laughed lightly. "Coming from you, dear brother, that is some statement!"

Rowan smirked. "Unfortunately, Father asked that we let you have your day, and leave you well enough alone."

Elian shook his head. "Today is not my day, without all of you! Come! Let your hair down, and let your feet guide your heart!"

The princess needed no further persuasion. She kicked back her chair, and all but leaped from the dais. A tall, flaxen-haired young lord proffered his hand, and she took it. They span away into the crowd. Rowan followed soon after, trailed by Xander. Elian cast one last glance at his youngest brother, before catching his bride-to-be by the hands and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. A deep kiss soon followed. Then they, too, vanished into the throng.

The duke turned to Mateo, who was currently willing the marble beneath his feet to open up and swallow him whole.

"Mateo! Why don't you go and join them?"

"I might ask the same of you, my lord." the youth replied.

"Today is one of the greatest days in my daughter's life." the duke said. He continued in a joking tone. "I would not dare risk embarrassing her."

"She loves you, my lord." Mateo told him. "Embarrassing or no, I'm sure that she wants you to enjoy yourself as much as she is."

The duke chuckled. "Perhaps. And stop with the 'my lord', my boy, you make me feel like a much older man than I wish to be. But I had my time years ago, and it was the most magical day of my life when Rowenna agreed to marry me."

Prince Mateo smiled slightly. "As you wish, Duke Roland."

The duke laughed again and took a sip from his goblet. "Better, but not as much as I'd like." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, if my ancestors knew about this, they would be rolling in their graves right now." He glanced at the young prince. "You know what I'm speaking of?"

Mateo nodded. "The Great War, back when it was the Grimal line that ruled, and not my father's, the Idriis. It took three years for Westaria to win its independence, and fifteen for the war entire to end. But since then, Dorran has become a kingdom that seeks peace with their neighbours."

"Well, it seems digging your nose into those old pages does you some good, Mateo." the duke told him. "But one day you'll be looking up out of those dusty books and into some pretty girl's smile. Believe you, me."

Mateo shook his head, still smiling. "I don't intend to get married, Duke Roland. Romance simply... doesn't appeal to me."

The duke's eyes crinkled as the man smiled. "You don't know what you're missing, boy! There's more to life than musty libraries and kittens! You're going to fall in love one day, and it will blow you out of the water!"

Prince Mateo's eyes became unfocused. "Oh, I've been in love, all right. But it did more than blow me out of the water. It broke my heart."

* * *

 

_The rain poured down from the heavens like the very gods wanted to flood the earth. Mateo gazed through the doorway, flinching every time thunder rumbled. But every time he did, a warm, strong pair of arms would wrap around him, and whisper to him that everything would be okay. Then they laid back together in the warm pile of hay that they had made for themselves. It would be hours before anyone thought to check in the stables._

 

_Those same arms now strained against a door whose lock had long since rusted away, yet it was still shut fast._

_"I don't like this," Mateo murmured. "We shouldn't be here."_

_His companion turned. "Oh, come on, kiddo! Don't be such a little goody two shoes. It'll be fun! Trust me. Now help me open this thing!"_

_Mateo watched his friend heave against the door for a few seconds more, and then he gestured at the door with his left hand. With a click, it swung gently open - and as light shone into the room beyond, Mateo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There was the scrambling of feet as the elder dashed into the catacombs._

_"This is awesome!" his companion exclaimed. "Mateo, come look!"_

_Mateo tentatively followed after his friend, who had disappeared behind a corner. He went round it - and found himself face-to-face with a skeleton._

_He screamed._

_Then the skeleton dropped to the floor. So did his friend, who had collapsed from laughing too hard. Mateo sniffed, and frowned at his friend._

_"That's not funny! You desecrater!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just too perfect to resist!"_

 

_Mateo leaned his head against his chest. It was warm, like the rest of him. But there was also the steady beating of his heart. They lay there together, on his bed in the servant's quarters. He looked up at his friend's face._

_"What's up, kiddo?" they asked._

_Mateo bit his lip. "I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen."_

_"That's barely an adolescent. Which means you're a kid."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Then tell me what's wrong."_

_Mateo looked down again. "Well... I wanted to ask... do you like me?"_

_"'Course I do, kiddo. You're the only one who's stuck around me for this long."_

_"But in what way do you like me?"_

_He frowned. "I don't get you, Mateo. What do you mean by that? You're my best friend - you should know that I like you by now."_

_"I mean..._  like _like."_

_His friend stiffened. "Oh... you mean like moms and pops like each other?"_

_Mateo hid his face in the crook of his arm. "...Yes."_

_"...So your pop hasn't told you about how things work yet?"_

_"What things? And why would he? He's the king. I barely see him and Mother once a day, and when I start my duties next year I'll see him even less."_

_"Well... about how love works. About the law."_

_"No, he hasn't told me about any of that. Are you gonna tell me?"_

_"Not today, Mateo... I... I think I should go. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"_

_"Okay. And you'll tell me then?"_

_"Sure I will, kiddo. Sure."_

_He didn't._

* * *

 

The duke frowned. "Well, whoever that girl was, she clearly didn't have enough brains in her head. What was her issue? Were you too young for her? Did she have a sweetheart?"

Mateo knew the reason. But he just smiled at the duke and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Ca- _She_ was right to go. I was just confused back then. Hormonal."

The duke looked at him from under his eyelashes. "If you say so, Prince Mateo. But if you ask me, you should have at least to track her down. Find out what happened to her."

Mateo didn't appear to hear him. Instead, he stood up and smoothed down his tunic. "You know, I think I will try to dance after all. My mother always claimed that exercise is good for the soul."

And he descended the steps, quickly getting snapped up by one of the Westarian girls.

The duke gazed after him, then sighed and shook his head.

"Poor, foolish boy. You can't control when you fall in love." Then he glanced upwards, where the evening star was shining brightly - Rowenna.

"You knew his mother when you were alive, didn't you, my heart? Please go tell Queen Naomi to talk some sense into him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there you have it. Part one! This is something that I've been working on for some time now - given that I have a lot of free time, I suppose it's justified. Don't worry, it didn't take me ages to write three thousand words - I have some more of the story lined up, and some other works I want to pursue as well. Though, there's a lot more than what's just in this chapter. A lot of stuff is behind the curtains, I feel. It's just all dependent on how far back I decide to pull them. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow - or today, seeing as I'm doing this at 2 minutes past midnight, and there are a lot of time zones out there. See you then!


	2. Autumn; Xander's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, and history decides to repeat itself... albeit in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey! I promised the next chapter, and instead I'm gonna post two! Though that's all I've really got in my arsenal at the moment... I've been stuck on this one scene for a while now... I've rewritten it twice. And I'm still not sure about it... but I want to show SOME progress. Also, thank you to kara for giving me my very first kudos! If I knew how to dedicate a chapter, I would most definitely give it to you (you made me very happy)!

Prince Xander knelt down in front of a tall, imposing dark-skinned man. He was the Khan of Soncrim, their chieftain-king, and had recently allied his warriors with Dorranian soldiers in order to root out a tribe which had gone rogue - preying on Soncrim and Dorranians alike, merchants and shepherds, and leaving them for dead. Xander and his men had joined up with the Khan's forces just after his elder brother had gotten engaged to Lady Adrienne. A couple of months later, and the tribe had been routed, their deeds setting them on a life of imprisonment.

Khan Zoltan approached the kneeling prince.

"Kwa nini bend goti wako kwangu?" he asked.

The young woman standing beside the khan translated the man's words into fluent common tongue.

"Why do you bend your knee to me?"

Xander lowered his eyes to the floor. "Because I have something I wish to tell you."

"Kwa sababu nina kitu napenda kukuambia." the girl said.

The khan's eyebrows met. "Ni kitu gani ungependa kuniambia, mkuu wa Dorran?"

"What would you tell me, prince of Dorran?"

Before Xander could answer, the khan continued speaking, the girl translating as he went along.

"You stand here with your brothers and your warriors, yet you alone kneel before me. It is not news of battle you bring - my scouts are faster than the birds, almost as fast as the Wind Lion herself. And it is not news from your father, who would have sent a courier instead, one that might understand my tongue."

Xander now raised his head. He looked straight into the giant man's eyes. "I kneel because I am in love with your daughter, Khan Zoltan of the Soncrim Tribes. And I wish to marry her."

The girl let out a startled sound, clapping her hand over her mouth. Emma and Mateo shared a glance. The khan looked to his daughter, who, had her skin been lighter, would have been blushing deeper than the red sand of the desert.

"You... marry... Marissa?" the khan asked in broken common tongue.

Xander nodded determinedly. The khan nodded back, then drew his sword.

Marissa jumped in front of Xander. "Baba, no!" she cried.

"You love?" the khan asked his daughter.

Marissa nodded. "Ndiyo."

The khan looked over her shoulder at Xander, who had now stood. "Why?" he asked.

Xander moved and stood next to Marissa. They linked hands. "I see in her a woman like no other. She is strong, and beautiful. Deadly, and yet elegant. She has a noble heart, full of courage, ready to rush to an ally's defence on the field of battle, when she does not even know his face or his name. She will tend to his wounds and see to his health. But when a man tries to make her do something against her will, she will not listen. She will fight every step she takes. And then she will win. She has conquered my heart, and I wish to stand beside her for the rest of her life. I know that I cannot tame the fires in her soul. Nor can I make her stand by and watch while others fight. But I wish to do neither - quite the opposite. What I wish is to fight by her side, live by her side, and, if necessary, die by her side. So I must ask, please, will you give us your blessing, Khan Zoltan?"

The khan looked at Prince Xander for a long while. Then at his daughter. Then he spoke, with Marissa translating once more.

"I may not have understood every word you said. But I heard every word you said. What you feel for my daughter is pure and true. As her father, I know this. She is my only daughter. And I would not give her hand to any man that did not love her for who she was. In the past, your people have called my own less than beasts. I hope that in the future, this will bring our people greater peace."

With that, the khan sheathed his sword, and then stepped forwards. He reached down and clasped Xander and Marissa's joined hands. His meaning could not have been clearer, and he spoke once again.

"I look forward to having such a warrior as my son." Marissa translated. "Perhaps the two that are my own will learn from their older brother."

From the corner of the room, the khan's sons looked at each other.

Xander smiled. "I thank you, Khan Zoltan. Your trust in me is one I shall treasure."

"No." the khan said. "Treasure her." 

* * *

 

Later that day, the celebration was in full swing. The deer-hide drums of the Soncrim beat in a wild fashion that set the heart ablaze, and food was amply served to all. Here, on this day, the people were celebrating the great joy that their Khanla had found. Xander and Marissa were locked in each other's arms, the autumn air being the only thing between them.

Elian had sent his regrets, by messenger, for not being able to attend with his own fiancee, but he had business to attend to in the capital. The khan, though, had told Xander and his siblings not to worry - having the four youngest Idriis in attendance was more than enough.

Rowan had been quite busy all evening, surrounded by many of the young, unmarried women of the resident tribes, and a few of the married ones as well. The only break in this was when a jealous youth with three red dots tattooed on each cheek had challenged him to a duel - which the prince had soundly won. Though the youth's pride was hurting, Rowan instead helped him to stand, and spoke to the onlooking women about how his strength and skill had been difficult to defeat. Said youth was now talking shyly with a young girl that Rowan had introduced him to.

Emma, for once, was not dancing despite her great love for it. Instead, she was sitting and talking with three Soncrim shamans around a purple fire, with whom she was discussing the difference between Dorranian and Soncrim magic.

And Mateo sat alone some way from the celebration, on the lowest stair of the temple pyramid. He watched as his brother crouched behind a line of three women, who giggled as an angry-looking warrior stalked past.

"Khanoss Mateo?" a thickly accented voice asked.

Mateo started, and turned. Standing just a few steps above him was a woman, wearing Soncrim garb, and on her head, a tall crown.

"Khaness Regna." Mateo said, sounding surprised. "I thought you were ill. Have you made a recovery?"

"My strength is slight, but my will is strong." the khaness told him. "Why do you not dance? Join your brothers and your sister."

Mateo smiled at her as she sat down next to her. "I do not wish to dance. It is something I rarely enjoy. Besides, three moons ago, we were in a similar situation. Except it was Elian who had found love, not Xander."

"Ah yes..." the khaness nodded. "To this... Khanla Adrianne?"

"That is the equivalent, yes. Her people call her princess, but the meaning is the same. It is the same for Khanoss - prince."

"Forgive me. We have little use for the common tongue this far south. I cannot speak it as well as my daughter."

"There is nothing to forgive, Khaness Regna. Just as the people of Rivadis have little need of ships and the Westarians of sobriety, what we do not need, we will not use. In the past, our nations were at odds, and now our relations are only a margin better."

"I hope that the future holds a different promise." the Khaness murmured.

"As do I." Mateo replied.

They sat there together, in silence, for a while. Then, Mateo turned to the Khaness once more.

"I have always wondered, Khaness Regna, and forgive me for asking if it offends, but why does your daughter bear a Northern name? It seems unusual, especially since near two decades ago, our kingdoms were still mostly at odds."

The khaness nodded, as though deep in thought. "That is a story I have told many times. But I cannot deny that it was an unusual circumstance."

"Would you be willing to tell it once more?" Mateo asked.

"Yes. As you know, Marissa is my eldest child. But she was not my first. For me, bearing children is... difficult. Across the years, I have lost six before their time. Zoltan and I were lucky to be blessed with the three we have. Late into my pregnancy with my daughter, there was an attack... an attack by bandits from the north, thinking we were easy targets. Zoltan and I were separated in the battle. For a time, I feared that he was dead, that I would never see him again. But I had fled far from that field, and found myself at a building. A... tavern, I believe it is called. The owner was a woman who saw my condition, and instantly called for her workers to assist me. I had fallen ill, and feared I would lose my child once again.

"But three days later, she came into this world. Born early. My eyes fell on my daughter and I knew she was a warrior from the start. After, I fell into a fever, during which I remember the woman tending to my side and my daughter. It was one week before I broke free. And the first sight I saw was this woman I did not know, feeding my child from her own breast. I asked her why she would help my daughter, and help me despite the differences between our people - though at the time, I had a lesser command of the tongue we now speak. To my surprise, she answered in my own. She told me, 'We both have ten fingers. We both have ten toes. We have a heart that beats and a voice that speaks. Eyes to see, and ears to listen. Both of us have laughed, and both of us have cried. We are no different. So why would I turn you away?'

"She let me rest to regain my strength, and as time went on, I learned much of this woman's life. Of where she grew up, dreaming of a special place that she could call hers. How she travelled from the cities to this southern border. How she had met, fallen in love with and married a man of Soncrim blood. And how they had had a daughter together, before he died. And her daughter was born with a weak heart. She joined her father two weeks after his departure. For a time, the woman grieved. She prepared to end her own life. But then she realised that neither her husband nor her daughter would have wanted her to join them so soon. So she lived on. She married again, and had two children with this man. But she never forgot the man named Nidon, nor the daughter she bore; Marissa."

Mateo breathed in. So that was where Regna had gotten the name.

"I lived at that place for one month, recovering my strength. That is how I learned to speak this language as well as I do now. But when that month ended, Zoltan found me. He thanked the woman for letting me stay in her home and eat from her table. But when he saw me with our child - his entire face changed. It was the first time in many moons that I saw him so filled with joy. And when he asked me what I had named her, I realised that I had not, out of my fear of losing her. So I searched within myself, and found the one that was right. She bears it still."

Khaness Regna looked to the youngest prince of Dorran. "That is my daughter's tale. She has grown healthy, and she has grown strong. As she grew, I taught her all I knew of the northern lands, and when that knowledge failed, I sought out more. It was so that she could learn of and respect our neighbours, and hold her head proud among them. For the girl who was lost, but never should have been. She was the proof that our two peoples could live in peace."

Mateo bit his lip. Then he bowed his head. "Asante kwa kuniambia kuwa hadithi, Khaness Regna." Thank you for telling me this tale.

The khaness blinked. Then she smiled. "Ilikuwa ni heshima yangu, Prince Mateo." It was my honour.

Mateo looked again to the celebration, and saw that now his next-eldest brother stood with his arms around Marissa, and hers around him. They were gazing at each other happily.

"There are still many who are prejudiced towards your people in Dorran. They are outweighed by the masses, who do not care for the colour of skin or the language spoken. But still, they exist. I will speak to my father, and see about silencing such people."

"You would have them killed?" the khaness asked. "I thought that the fourth son of Tyr wished for peace above all else."

Mateo nodded. "He does. I do not wish for them to die. But in times past, it was no crime to hate against those who bear magic - they could even be hunted down because of their gifts. Now, they are equals, in our many communities, and to discriminate against them is a crime. With this marriage and the rising acceptance of diversity in West Dorran, times are changing once more. I would see that the people of Soncrim are also made equal. Because while many call you barbarians and wild men, I see you to be a culture as rich and diverse as any other. Then, your people will only be hated by the fools who see the world through curtained eyes instead of windows."

Khaness Regna raised her chin. "Then I thank you. Perhaps that future we spoke of is closer than we thought."

"I would hope so." Mateo replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a few hours trying to find a word that began with X that I could link to marriage somehow... I gave up, as you can tell. It's just Elian and Engagement both begin with E, so you know...  
> Also, let me clear up a few things, if you happen to be reading this. First off, Marissa's name. When I first asked myself what to name her, the one that came to mind was Marissa. It's the same reasoning as Regna - it felt right. Plus, it allowed Mateo to have a conversation with her - I can't imagine they'd be able to discuss much without making that small connection first. He's no diplomat.  
> Second - like I said through Mateo, most of the Soncrim do not need the use of the common tongue in their day-to-day life, and thus, only have a simple command over it. As they live in a desert-and-plains land, they are mostly nomadic, and travel in tribes. Most interaction the Soncrim have is at the border, where they make trades, but due to the heat and sun, many traders don't go further south. The setting of this part of the story took place at a temple, of sorts - I imagine it to look like an Aztec pyramid, kind of? Just without the sacrifices. But this is the reason I used Swahili instead of English. If you know what part of the world that's from, you can probably guess what Soncrim is based on. Heck, you might know anyway.  
> I forgot what else I was going to say. Onto the next chapter!


	3. Winter; Rowan's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disagreement has occurred... and danger apparently looms closer... but will this event repeat itself thrice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll tell you this - there's a reason this is all happening, and it both has a part in the story, and a part in affecting Mateo.  
> I've also gone back and edited the first chapters (just missing spaces and enters and stuff, nothing to worry about).

"Please, just talk to her! You're both mages! You can convince her to actually speak to me!"

Emma shook her head. "No, Rowan! I'm not going to help you with your perverse aims!" She turned on her heel and stalked towards the courtyard.

"Emma, please!" Rowan cried.

She turned sharply. Her eyes were hard, and in each of her hands was a flickering orange flame.

Her lip curled into a snarl. "Give me one good reason, brother. One. Good. Reason."

Rowan met her gaze unflinchingly. "I think I'm in love with her."

The fires guttered out. Emma's jaw dropped. "You do?"

Rowan's cheeks flushed crimson. He nodded.

Emma's eyes gleamed. "I see."

For a moment, they gazed at each other. Her eyes were searching, and his, pleading.

"Fine." She extended the first finger of her hand. "I will talk to her, _once_. I will broach that topic, _once_. And if I find out that your intentions are impure, then all the magic I know will be employed to blast you into oblivion. Brother or no, Jessica is my oldest friend."

Rowan's shoulders relaxed, and he nodded. "Thank you, so, so much, Emma. I will owe you for the rest of my life."

"Yes. You will." The princess turned on her heel and began to walk away once more.

* * *

 

Rowan turned as the glass doors to the balcony opened. Standing there was Princess Jessica of Icedale. In the evening sun, her unnaturally silver hair was gleaming like starlight.

"You came!" he exclaimed. "I... I admit to not thinking you would."

"And for what reason would you have me meet with you, your majesty?" she asked with false sweetness.

Rowan bit his lip. "I wanted to apologise."

"Whatever for?"

"For... for... you really are going to make me say it, aren't you?"

The princess nodded.

Rowan tucked his hands into his coat pockets, looking down at the ground. "I am sorry for deceiving you." he mumbled.

Princess Jessica held a gloved hand to her ear. "I think the snow muffled your words. Could you speak up?"

Rowan gulped, and looked her in the eyes. "I am sorry for deceiving you." he repeated.

"Once more, a little louder. I'm not entirely sure what you said."

"I'M SORRY FOR DECEIVING YOU!" Rowan yelled at the top of his lungs.

Beneath the balcony, the twins started, and if not for the resounding echoes of their brother's voice, their scuffles would have been heard by those above.

Jessica winced. "Well, perhaps not quite so loud. Though I'm sure that the entire palace did indeed wish to know of your apology."

"Oh, for the love of the gods - I'm sorry, all right! I'm sorry that I messed up! I'm sorry that I courted you with impure intent! I'm sorry that we met three months ago! I'm sorry that I fell in love with you-!"

Jessica drew a sharp breath. Her pale cheeks gained a pink tinge.

"Jessica?" Rowan asked, aware of the sudden change in her demeanour.

"Don't be sorry for that." she whispered.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, in the cold, biting wind. Then Rowan stepped forwards, and took both her hands in both of his own.

"I know that in my past, I've approached the ideas of courtly love and chivalry with little thought or respect. But that was when I _didn't_  know what it felt like. And with my elder brothers getting married in the spring, I think something within me has... changed."

"What do you think has changed?" Jessica asked.

Rowan's cheeks flushed. "Well... when I look at you, even on the darkest of days, you are shining like a beacon. When you smile, my heart flutters like a bird is trapped inside my chest. When another man makes advances on you, even if it is simply kissing your hand as tradition asks, I find myself needing to resist the urge to tear him limb from limb. And every day that goes by without speaking to you feels equal to a thousand years of torture."

"Is... is that so?" Jessica stammered, and not from the cold winter air.

"It is. When my younger siblings joined us one week ago, and you discovered my true intent through my sister's words of my past, you decided to banish me from your life. It was no less than I deserve, and more, if the trail of broken hearts I have left behind is to speak for anything. But those days were worse than any I could have ever imagined, that lasted an eternity. An eternity where the woman who had truly made my heart _sing_  refused to acknowledge my existence beyond her refusal to see me."

"And you're sure it's not because I'm the one that got away?" the princess asked.

"Oh, gods, no." Rowan said. He looked into her eyes. "For every woman who took my affections, there were about a hundred others who spurned them. Rejection was something I have been able to live with... something I could brush off without a second thought. Until you took a hold of my heart, and ripped it out of my chest."

Her eyes gleamed. "If I find out you're lying, I could do that for real, Rowan."

"I know. You're the only mage I know that is on par with my sister, after all."

"Well, that was quite a rousing speech."

Both Prince Rowan and Princess Jessica jumped, before turning around to see a woman who essentially looked like a taller, older, fiercer Jessica, right down to the silver hair. Queen Glacea.

"Though I'd rather you asked for my blessing before you began."

"I - uh... I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, your Majesty."

"You intend to propose to my daughter, do you not?"

There was a shocked silence.

Rowan laughed nervously. "Lady Glacea, if you have been glancing into my mind, I fear that your gift may be losing its potency - I have not even begun thinking of it."

"And yet you wear your Promise Ring on your hand."

"Uh buh wuh?" the third prince stammered.

"The ring on your left hand - 'tis a Promise Ring, a symbol of the individual's sworn and undying devotion. It is made from gold, and set with an emerald. In that emerald, I believe I can glean a carving of the Idriis Phoenix, meaning that it must belong to you. Should I recall correctly, your elder brothers, Elian and Xander, each gave similar rings to their betrothed, though they were sapphire and amethyst respectively. I also know that your younger siblings, Emma and Mateo, possess such rings, with the topaz and ruby, to give to their chosen, one day. So why would you wear it here, if not to propose to my daughter?"

Emma and Matthew looked at each other, then down at their hands, where their own rings lay - though they wore them on their right.

Rowan and Jessica were speechless. Rowan glanced desperately at Jessica, who gave him a bewildered glance in return, as Queen Glacea looked on with heavy expectancy. Unwilling to disappoint, Rowan nodded.

"Ah... yes. I was going to propose to your daughter here, in private." Rowan swallowed, and then let his smooth tongue take over. "I - I wanted to make sure that it was Jessica, above all else, who wished for me to take her hand, before any other. I would have asked for your blessing, but not before I had Jessica's own. And once I had both, I intended to propose publicly at tonight's celebration of the solstice. Yule would have been preferable, but that is four days from now, and we would be parted before then."

"Ahh, I see." the queen gasped. "For all my prophetic powers and political knowledge, I could not see past my maternal instincts. Forgive me. You may go ahead."

Rowan bit his lip and sent Jessica an apologetic glance with his eyes before he removed his ring and knelt down on the icy stone. And then he recalled the words that had been said to Adrienne, by Elian, and to Marissa, by Xander. With those memories, he forged his own. "Princess Jessica Folumast of Icedale, with this ring, I pledge to you my sworn loyalty and undying love. Never shall I stray, and should my fire burn down to ashes, may the Idriis Phoenix ignite it and let it be reborn. Would you grant me the honour of being my wife?"

Jessica tossed back her braid and smiled. "I will. By frost and by flame, I will."

She proffered her arm. Rowan slid the ring onto her finger. Then he stood and bowed to the Queen.

"Queen Glacea Folumast of Icedale, I ask for your blessing to marry your daughter, so that we may unite our two countries and celebrate our love."  
"I give you my blessing of this union." the Queen said. "And now I bid you hurry, to speak to the servants and the cooks, and to your attendants, so that you may prepare for your engagement to be made public."

Princess Jessica and Prince Rowan exchanged one last glance, before hurrying back inside. Queen Glacea was left alone. She walked forwards and leaned on the snow-covered balustrade. The twins tried not to move when they saw some of the downfall. Though really, they needn't have bothered, as the Queen began to speak.

"To the gods above and  _the ones below_ , know that I was fully aware of the intention behind that meeting - and it was by no means to ask for my daughter's hand. But know also that I know what would have happened otherwise - the cost of having the Seer's gift. Rowan and Jessica have been circling around each other for a long time - and had I not intervened, others would have come to sever their ties, in a most permanent way. I hope you will forgive me for this."

And then, she, too, returned inside.

* * *

Much later that night, the celebration was in full swing. The entire Icedale Court had assembled for this night, and just before the banquet began, Rowan had met Jessica on the staircase, where they waited until everybody was seated. And then, Rowan once more took off his ring, and presented it to Jessica.

It went without saying that celebrating the engagement had certainly taken precedence over celebrating the Solstice. There were only two groups who seemed displeased with the event. The first, a number of young Icedale noblewomen, who seemed to be unable to keep their eyes from tearing up. The second, a number of young Icedale noblemen, who kept glowering daggers at Rowan for some unknown reason.

As always, Emma was enjoying herself in the crowd, perhaps taking some of the second group's attention off of her elder brother, dancing with one after the other. Though that didn't really help with the first group at all.

However, there was one person who instead of attending the ball, was standing out under the moon in the training yard, his arms bare, and his movements fluid.

Mateo drew a deep breath in the same moment he drew back his bowstring. Then, as he released the air from his lungs, he aimed at the target's bullseye. A solitary whisper of wind stirred the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Mateo?" a voice asked.

Startled, Mateo spun around, ready to loose at any moment.

Princess Jessica stood before him, the pointed tip of the arrow level with her heart. Realising how close he had came to an unforgivable act, Mateo stepped back, and he lowered his bow. "Excuse me, Lady Jessica. I should have realised that it was you."

"What are you doing out here?!" The princess scolded. "And without a coat?! You'll catch your death if you're not careful."

Mateo sighed, which released a plume of steam due to the cool night air. "I am not overly fond of parties."

He replaced the arrow in his quiver, and made to unstring his bow as well.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat?"

"It was restricting my movements, so I took it off." Mateo said, shrugging.

"Come inside, now!" the princess commanded, and before giving him a chance to respond, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside herself.

"You could have at least let me _pick up_  my coat."

Jessica waved a hand, and said coat shot through the still-open door, landing in Mateo's hand.

"...Okay, then."

Jessica sighed, and then looked at the youngest Dorranian prince. "Look, Mateo. I, of all people understand how you feel. I've been trying to get away for the last hour."

"I slipped out two hours ago." Mateo told her.

Jessica gritted her teeth. "Then why didn't you help me?! No, never mind that. Just - you should have told someone, all right? They could have given you a better coat or something."

Mateo bit his lip. "I admit the thought did not cross my mind." He glanced at Jessica. She was one and a half years his senior, they only spoke when they crossed paths for political reasons, and yet he and Emma felt as though she was one of their closest friends. "I just... there wasn't anything to do."

Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on. I'll show you somewhere we can better spend our time."

* * *

They walked side by side through the hallways, and they were for the most part deserted - only the occasional servant or a passing guard. Eventually, they came to a large glass door.

"Mind telling me what's in here?" Mateo asked.

"I'd rather show you." Jessica told him. And she pushed the door open.

The two of them stepped inside. Mateo looked around. There was a fine carpet on the floor, and a fireplace on the south wall, with a number of armchairs placed before it. A coffee table stood between them, with a bowl of candies set upon it. And there were books. Books upon books upon books. Every spare space had a shelf, every shelf was crammed to bursting. There were tables placed around the room that had books stacked high, and they were even piled in precarious towers on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me this was here a week ago?" Mateo asked her. "I feel betrayed."

Jessica led him over to the chairs by the fireplace, lighting it with a snap of her fingers. "Because then you'd have vanished into this place for a week and nobody would see hide nor hair of you until your stay ended."

"I'd at least try to be sociable." Mateo retorted, unshouldering the quiver he still carried. "When we were at the conference in Norda, you disappeared into the Grand Hall whenever your presence wasn't required. Your hunger for literature is insatiable."

"At least my hunger isn't as large as your sweet tooth."

Mateo sank into one of the chairs. "That bowl says otherwise."

"...They're all my favorites." Jessica admitted. "I asked for this place to be built last summer. Do you remember that old locked storeroom that no-one ever used when you visited as a child?"

"I think this may have been the best possible choice to convert it from."

"It's just a shame that I'll not be able to bring it with me when I leave for Dorran." Jessica said wistfully, sitting down as well.

Mateo smiled. "Well, since you showed me your private library, I'll show you mine. Though I do have to warn you, mine is much bigger."

Jessica burst out laughing. "I forgot that you would sometimes have such a juvenile sense of humor. Well, Lord Compensating-for-something, I'll make sure that I pack some volumes up that you can read back at home. At least I won't be leaving those behind."

His eyes scanning the bookshelves, Mateo wasn't short on his retort. "I get it from your fiancee. And I intend to steal half of these, anyway - you have some rare and valuable tomes here."

"Feel free to try. I will defend my books to the death."

The two of them continued to laugh with each other, with a closeness borne from long years of knowing and trusting one another. Eventually, however, the two of them had selected books and were nose-deep into them, only interrupted when a servant knocked on the door.

"Um... excuse me, Lady Jessica, Lord Mateo. Her Majesty wished me to ask if you needed anything?"

"Of course she'd know we were here." Jessica murmured. She glanced at the empty bowl on the table.

"Actually, yes, we'd like something, please. Would you mind going and talking to Drew, Samantha? We've run out of candies."

Samantha blushed intensely, before nodding and then adding, "Of course. Anything else?"

"Some watered-down wine, if you can."

The serving woman curtsied, and left. Mateo, glancing at the fire, got up to put more logs on.

"I'm assuming that she and this Drew have some sort of connection?" he asked.

"Drew is our resident confectioner - he makes incredible treats, and I swear if I lived further south I would be bloated from all the calories." The princess glanced forlornly at the empty bowl.

"But what does this have to do with Samantha?" Mateo asked.

"Well, I'm not one for court gossip," Jessica said mischievously, "But the servant gossip is just fine. According to my handmaiden, those two have rather large crushes on each other. However, neither of them knows the other returns their feelings. And neither have the courage to speak of their feelings, either."

"I see." Mateo said, sitting back down and picking his book back up. "So you sent her to him in hopes of perhaps kindling a deeper connection?"

Jessica put a hand to her chin, stroking it as though she had a beard. "I suppose so, yes. I must say, being in love makes you want to encourage the love in others."

Mateo's eyes stopped moving over the pages. "And you're sure that you want this?"

Jessica looked at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Emma and I were beneath the balcony." Mateo told her. "We wanted to know what was happening, and to prevent you from killing Rowan. From what I heard, you were willing to resume courtship, but _marriage?_ You shouldn't rush into that."

Jessica smiled at him like he was a small child who didn't understand. "Oh, Mateo. I get why you're a little apprehensive. I mean, this is the third engagement in your family in less than a year, and Rowan thinks we should have the marriage in the spring, with your brothers and Adrienne and Marissa. And yes, we're going unusually fast, but honestly, this feels so _right_."

Mateo gazed at her for a long time, before looking back at his book. "If you say so."

"Believe me, Mateo. One day you'll meet a girl you like, and you'll understand how it feels."

"No, I won't."

"Of course you will! You just need to meet the right woman."

"It's not going to happen."

"Why are you so certain that it won't-?"

"I'm a _medliinvas_." Mateo said.

Jessica stopped. "Oh."

Mateo's cheeks flushed red, giving off perhaps more heat than the crackling flames. _Medliinvas_ was a word from the old tongue, describing those who seek out the company of their own gender. Such people were considered criminals. It is a punishable offence. Countless people have been imprisoned for years for their behaviour. And that's only if they don't get stoned by lynch mobs first.

"For how long?" Jessica asked.

"My entire life?" Mateo retorted. "It's not something I _chose_ , Jessica. Do you think anybody would, given how the world treats us?"

"...Have you told anyone else?"

"No." Mateo leaned back in his chair, brow creased, hand on his temple. "Not even Emma. I'm just so tired of everyone telling me I should find some woman to be with, when I can't feel anything toward her."

"But why not tell Emma? You trust her more than anything. She was always one you could trust to help you hide the body."

"Jessica, she's my twin sister. She'd help me hide the body _and_  kill the witnesses."

"Why wouldn't you trust her?" Jessica asked.

Mateo looked up at her, his eyes shining with moisture. "I'm not sure if I can."

Without hesitation, Jessica got up, sat down on the armchair and wrapped her arms around him.

"And... and you're sure that this is who you are? How you feel?"

"I've known since I was thirteen years old."

Jessica bit her lip. "I - I see. Well, it will take some time for me to get used to the idea, but... well, you're one of my best friends. I'm not going to tell anyone."

The door opened, causing both to turn, Mateo pulling himself out of Jessica's arms. A deeply blushing Samantha re-entered the room. In her hands, she carried a tray, upon which were two goblets, a pitcher of wine, and a fresh bowl of sugar-dusted sweets.

Jessica turned back to Mateo. "But I know that _he's_  out there, Mateo. And I sure hope you find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed that all three chapters contained proposals from Mateo's older brothers to women of the other royal families. Like I said, there's a reason. It may feel repetitive, but there are no more plans for one any time soon. As for why Mateo acts a little different in this chapter - there are people I know who are very different around their friends than they are to the majority of people - in a good way, of course. And like I've said, he considers Jessica to be a close friend. Thus, his actions. I also chose Jessica because I like the idea of him having a confidante, but I wasn't sure I wanted them to be related to Mateo.  
> You've also met all three 'brides' now - Adrie, Mari, and Jessie!  
> This chapter feels longer than the other ones... I can't remember if it is or not.  
> Ah well. Time to wait a few months while I figure out the next chapter!


	4. Winning Chess, Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nine months since Elian proposed to Adrienne. Six since Xander asked for Marissa's hand. And three since Rowan and Jessica found themselves bonded to one another as well. Now, the day has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh... I feel like this chapter is longer and more segmented than it should be. But this is everything that I wanted to include, so everything I wanted to include is there. Though, that scene that I mentioned last time - I dropped it completely. This is better anyway.

It was the day of the wedding. The entire kingdom was bustling, and from where Emma and Mateo were sitting, in an open terrace high up on the roofs, the royal gardens looked like they were covered in masses of ants.

"Queen to 1a." Mateo said, taking Emma's rook.

"Damn it!" his twin exclaimed. "I had plans for that castle!"

"It's called a rook, Emma." Mateo reminded her. "If you played with me more often, you might remember that."

"It's not my fault you're so good at this game!"

"I'm only winning by four pieces."

"I've lost both my knights, both my cast- my rooks, a bishop and my queen! To one knight and one bishop!"

Mateo smirked. "Hey, at least you captured two of my pawns compared to your one."

"Bishop to 1a!"

"You can't make that move. Your bishop is at 1c. That's horizontal, not diagonal."

"Shut up! Fine!" Emma scanned the board desperately, and then cried out triumphantly. "Pawn to 3g!"

She knocked a pawn down.

"Better." Mateo told her. "But if I move my queen here, to 1c, which currently houses your apparently horizontal-moving bishop, I take it, and then it's checkmate."

Emma looked at the board. She had lost. Again.

"That makes ten rounds to me, and none to you. Do you want to go for best out of twenty-one?" Mateo asked jokingly.

"Just rubbing it in, now..." Emma grumbled. "How do you keep winning?"

"You're focusing on the individual pieces too much. In chess, you also need to observe the board as a whole - and your opponent. You have to plan seven steps ahead."

"Is that how you beat me in seven moves on the first round?" Emma asked him.

Mateo smiled. "No. That's just skill. Honestly, with your mind for spells and potions, I can't understand how you're so horrendously bad."

An invisible fist punched him out of his chair.

"Oops." Emma said, trying not to laugh.

"That wasn't very princessy of you to use your skills like that." Mateo said as he picked himself up.

"I'm not a princess today." Emma replied. "I'm the Maid of Honour at my elder brothers' wedding."

"I meant to ask you about that, actually. Why did you agree to come and play, today of all days? Aren't you supposed to be helping Adrienne, Marissa and Jessica into their dresses and everything?"

"Oh, no reason." Emma said innocently.

"Riders on the east horizon!" a watchman called.

Mateo turned, looking down at the hills to the east of the capital city. "I don't see anyone."

"Not horse riders, Mateo." Emma told him. "Wing Riders."

Mateo stopped for a second to register what she said. "Wing Riders? From Rivadis?"

"Yes, little brother." Emma said. "Wing Riders from Rivadis. You should be able to see them if you look about a hand's span above the far treeline."

Mateo looked where his sister told him, and indeed, he did see a number of specks. "I'm only a half-hour younger than you. So they're the advance guard for the Rivadi royal family?"

"You could call it that."

Due to their mountainous land, the people of Rivadis lived in close proximity to wild creatures, and specifically, three species that were indigenous to the mountains - Pegasi, Griffons and Wyverns, each a little larger than a horse. As such, there were sometimes had problems with losing livestock and crops getting destroyed, but such incidents were rare. And even if it were an issue, it would soon be sorted out. Among the Rivadi culture, taming one of these three winged creatures was considered to be a rite of passage, though the feat was rarely performed alone. And, should they display a considerable skill in wielding a weapon, a youth might be given the opportunity to join the Wing Riders, an elite Rivadi group dedicated to protecting their people.

The riders were fast approaching now, and once they flew over the city walls, one of them broke off from the rest. A griffon. The rider was now instead heading straight for the castle towers. Emma raised a hand in greeting, and the rider, whoever they were, angled their mount towards the observatory.

It landed roughly on the slanted roof, knocking some shingles out of place with clawed back feet. As it tucked in its wings, the rider took off his helmet, revealing tanned skin and messy auburn hair.

"Emma! Mateo!" he exclaimed. "So good to see you two again."

"Prince Corinth." Mateo replied cordially. "I should have realised that you'd be a Rider by now."

"Not just a Rider, Mateo. I've been knighted!"

"Impressive." Emma said. "You didn't tell me about any of _that_. What's next, you get promoted to general?"

"I'd hope so." Corinth said. His mount shuffled beneath him, and fixed a stern golden eye on the twins. "Oh, right, introductions. This is Redwing, guys."

"Redwing?" Emma asked.

Corinth smiled goofily. "Original, isn't it? Girl, these two are Emma and Mateo Idriis, the two babies of their family."

"Hey!" Emma protested. "We're eighteen!"

"But you are fifteen months younger than Prince Rowan, making the two of you the youngest. As such, you're the babies of the family. Right, Mateo?"

Mateo shrugged. "Technically. But then again, as the younger brother of Crown Princess Aleema, seven years your senior, the same logic applies to you."

"Hey!"

"My lord!" a woman's voice called.

Corinth turned. A wyvern rider was hovering not far away.

"Yeah, Scar?" the Rivadi prince asked.

"Your parents and older sister will be arriving shortly. Hurry up and get down on the ground."

Corinth looked back at the twins and shrugged. "Sorry, guys. Need to look presentable for my ma and da. Can't fool around on duty. Oh, and before I forget, Mateo, this is for your old man. My da said that you can't leave it with anybody but the king."

He tossed a scroll to Mateo, who caught it. Turning it over, the youngest Dorranian prince saw that it was sealed with wax, the emblem of Rivadis, the Horned Serpent, imprinted in gold. With that, Corinth winked and twitched his heels, causing his mount to spread his wings and take flight.

"Since when did you and Prince Corinth talk?" Mateo asked.

"I can have a penpal if I want, Mateo." Emma said. "Besides, he's sweet."

Mateo scowled as Emma's cheeks reddened and she turned away.

"Just a warning - I want no more weddings in this family for at least another five years." he said.

Emma spun around. "It's not like that! We're just friends!"

Mateo nodded. "Sure. Now that I think about it, I have seen a lot of ink on your sleeves lately - have you been writing daily?"

Emma scowled. "You know what? I'm done."

She turned and jumped over the railing. A whoosh of feathered wings told Mateo that Corinth had been waiting just out of sight the whole time.

"Well, at least she's still insane." Mateo murmured. Then he began to pack up the chess board. Once the last piece had been set away, he tucked Corinth's scroll into the back of his belt. He'd hand it over himself.

 

* * *

Mateo nodded to the guards as he approached. On each side of that dark oaken door stood six of them, spears in hand. Their armour gleamed, and there was a familiar phoenix stitched into their tabards in golden thread. When they saw him, they beat the hafts of their spears upon the ground once and placed their other hand across their hearts.

"My Lord Prince Mateo," the most decorated of the guards said.

"Captain." Mateo responded. "Might I ask why the doors to throne room are closed? I thought that Father declared that any man might seek audience with him."

"Aye, my lord." the captain said. "That he did. But this morning, he was suddenly taken ill-"

Mateo paled, and stepped closer to the captain. "What? When? Why was't I informed?"

Unflinching, the guard replied. "This morning, my lord, as I said. I don't know exactly when, but the Lord Prince Elian gave his orders around an hour ago. By the bell toll, I'd say at 9 o'clock. As for why you weren't told, your lordship, I couldn't say."

"Where is he?!" Mateo asked.

"In his chambers, or so I've heard. Not many people walking by here to ask about it, anyways."

Mateo turned on his heels, and began to run.

* * *

 

Seven staircases later, Mateo skidded to a halt in front of his father's chambers. Unusually, no guards stood outside the king's doors, but Mateo's mind was on other things right now. Grabbing the handles and wrenching the door open, he rushed in.

However, when he reached the bedchamber, he was halted by an elderly woman, who put a hand on his chest.

"Gently, Mateo, gently. Your father is resting."

"I... I apologise, Madam Samana. But-"

"I know, I know. You worry for him. But gently."

She stood aside, and then walked over to a small table where a variety of poultices and herbs. Mateo's eyes followed her for a moment, then turned to the grand bed beyond.

His father's eyes were shut, his forehead and his graying hair both damp with sweat. His breaths were rasping, but they were deep enough to make his chest rise and fall with each one. The blanket covering his body was a thin one, though it served its purpose of giving him modesty and yet not baking him as though he were in an oven.

"Father..." Mateo knelt down next to the bed, his hands clasped in prayer. "What ails him?" he asked the physician.

"Stress alone. He has been working too hard."

"I- I see." Mateo breathed.

"So you do." Madam Samana said. "Your worries are for naught."

Mateo gazed upon his father's face. Though each of Tyr's children differed greatly from one another in their appearance, seeing this man tied the five of them together. He had the same build and height of Elian, whilst his hair, where it wasn't grey, was as coal-black as Xander's. His handsome, refined looks had been passed down in greatest quantity to Rowan, and Emma had inherited his violet-coloured eyes in shape and colour both.

Mateo alone bore no resemblance to his father. Instead, his features matched those of Osten Idriis. Or his portrait, anyway. The ancestor of King Tyr and his children, a nobleman who had led the ten-year long rebellion five centuries ago, and at its end, became king. He had ascended to the throne in the aftermath only due to popular demand.

"Perhaps I forget too often that my father, as renowned as he might be, is still just a man as any other." the young prince admitted.

"Perhaps." the old woman agreed. "And perhaps it is only due to your past that you worry as greatly as you do. I remember when young Emma fell ill four years ago, you and your brothers would not leave her bedside for the longest time. For all your differences at times, you care for one another greatly. No stronger bond than that, my husband used to say."

Mateo stiffened. "Perhaps." he said slowly. Then he stood, brushing off his knees as he did so. "When do you place his recovery?"

"Soon. I can say no more than that."

"Will he be able to attend the wedding?"

"If he wakes, he will be able to watch it from his windows. I give you and your brothers my apologies, but in his current state, I will allow the king no further than his door."

Mateo shook his head. "No, I understand, Madam Samana. My brothers will, too. Nothing is more important than our father's health."

"Please, child. Just Samana. I've tended your scraped knees and your sneezes since you were a wee babe after all."

Mateo smirked. "As you wish, Madam Samana."

The old woman scowled, whacking a damp cloth against his arm.

"What of my father's duties? I have a letter from Prince Corinth for him."

The old woman glanced up from her work. "You can leave it with me, dear - I'll see to it he reads it when he wakes up."

Mateo bit his lip, then shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that. Corinth asked I not leave it with anyone but my father."

The woman's scowl deepened. "Then take it to one of your brothers. I'm sure they'll know what to do. Now shoo! I'll not have any more distractions from my job, if you please. Besides, you have a wedding to attend."

* * *

 

The amount of chatter in the crowd of seats was deafening, even when you were beyond the gardens.

Mateo looked at Emma. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath, before nodding. "As I'll ever be."

He proffered his arm. She took it. Twisting her wrist, with a small spark of light, the grand doors opened before them, and they stepped out into the sun. Silence fell over them instead of the wave of sound they were expecting, but it was silence nonetheless. Upon seeing them, every attendant had gone quiet. It meant that the wedding was beginning.

Music began to play from an unknown source. Taking a last look at one another, the twins nodded and began to descend the steps. One step in front of the other, they walked up the aisle. They were about an eighth of the way along when a collective gasp rose up from the many mouths of those present. Unable to resist, Emma stopped and turned around, forcing Mateo to turn round with her.

Just behind them were the princesses Hayley and Leliana from Westaria, the tall figure of Princess Aleema from Rivadis, and Prince Corinth, and Marissa's younger brothers, the Khanosses Samaan and Tiamon. But the thing that was drawing everyone's attention was still beyond them.

The three brides were walking out from the depths of the palace, each of them in a beautiful dress.

First came Adrienne, on her father's arm, in a soft green dress that left her shoulders bare, embroidered with silver thread, which in the sun made it look as though it were covered in hundreds of small stars. Her bouquet was full of white and pale purple roses.

Second, also on the arm of her father, Marissa, in a red dress, which had little decoration, but accented in the traditional style of Soncrim. However, on her upper arm, left bare, was a golden band in the shape of a serpent. In her hands, a bunch of flowers native to the south, that made it look as though she held fire in her hands instead, with their many-coloured petals of red, orange and yellow.

And lastly came Jessica, her arm linked with that of her elder brother, Arne. Her dress was a deep blue, and its sleeves ran down all the way to her wrists, to cover arms that would otherwise burn in Dorran's warmer sun. She wore no jewels either, but a pattern was imprinted into the fabric of her dress that resembled snowflakes, touching end to end. In a similar motif, each of the flowers in her bouquet was of the purest white.

While he was as taken aback as his sister was, Mateo had to tug sharply on Emma's arm before she remembered that they were supposed to continue up the aisle. Once they reached half-way, the priest signalled to Elian that he could turn around. When they were a little closer, he did the same for Xander, and then Rowan.

Finally, the twins reached the end of the aisle. Removing her arm from his, Emma turned, and curtsied to Mateo. He bowed in return. Then they stepped away from each other, and took their places on either side of the grooms. The process was repeated with the two royal siblings of Rivadis, and then with Leliana and Samaan, and lastly Hayley and Tiamon.

Then, as Adrienne took the first step up to the wedding altar, the wedding truly began.

* * *

 

Once the wedding was over, the majority of the guests departed. However, guests of honour, such as the various members of the royal families, were gathered in the Retreat rooms - the Women's Lounge, and the Men's Port... named for the cellar of port wine kept below.

Mateo, as per usual, was some way apart from the others. Though, he had a few more reasons for his distance this time - namely those who had pulled out pipes and had lit some sickly-sweet smelling herbs. Not only did the young prince find the practice distasteful, the smoke it emitted made him feel faint. Thus, his separation.

His eyes fell on Rowan, who was speaking with a lanky, silver-haired man. Blinking a few times to get his head in focus, Mateo determined that this was Arne, current crown prince of Icedale. Rowan seemed to be trying to convince him of something.

Next, he looked to Xander. He had surrounded himself with battle veterans, and he was also serving as Khan Zoltan's current translator, his understanding of the desert tongue having greatly improved in the last six months.

And lastly Mateo looked upon Elian, who was deepest within the orange-tinted fumes. He was discussing the current states of affair with the Rivadi king, King Carson, who looked rather uncomfortable in his situation.

Mateo stood, before taking a deep breath of precious oxygen and walking forwards, the weight of the scroll in his belt burning into his spine.

Elian nodded at him. "Brother."

"Elian." Mateo replied. Then he turned to face King Carson. "Excuse me, my lord, but I must ask you a question regarding the letter you sent. Would you mind?"

The Rivadi king's expression went from uncomfortable to severe. "If it pleases you, no, I do not mind."

Mateo bowed his head. "Thank you. Given my father's current state, the madam physician has declared that he is not to attend his duties until he recovers. That includes the letter. I was wondering if you would object to Elian - that is to say, you, brother - reading it instead."

"What letter are you talking about, Mateo?" Elian asked, frowning.

Before Mateo could answer, King Carson began to cough heavily. Grimacing, the king of Rivadis looked between the two princes.

"Perhaps we might take this conversation somewhere else?" the eldest Idriis proffered.

Mateo nodded, and both of them gave the king a hand to help him stand up. Once the man's lungs seemed to have cleared, they made for the door.

"Hey, where are you going, brothers?" Rowan asked as they passed by. "I know that celebrations aren't exactly your styles, but c'mon! You just got married, Elian! Business should be the last thing on your mind."

Elian gave Rowan a stern glance. "I am a prince of Dorran, and its future king. My duty will always come first."

Rowan rolled his eyes before turning back to his friends. "You're a bore at times, Elian, you know that?"

Elian strode out of the room without answering.

Once they were safely out of the room and into the hallway, he turned to his brother and the king.

"Now we are beyond prying eyes and ears, as Your Majesty intended with that façade, would you like to explain what is going on?"

Mateo reached behind his back and pulled out the roll of parchment. Elian took it hesitantly, before breaking the seal and unfurling it. His eyes darkened and his brow creased as he read through each spidery sentence. Eventually, he looked up at King Carson. "This is a serious problem."

The king nodded gravely. Elian looked to Mateo, who had opened his mouth to ask what the letter contained.

"Mateo. Since I know you are going to ask, I shall condense it as much as I can. A half-moon ago, two Rivadi children and their mother went missing from the forests on their south-western border. When a scout was sent after them, she discovered that their trail led to the other side, coming out inside Dorran's borders. It was there, in fact, that the scout laid eyes on them. What she saw was armed men forcing them into a cage on the back of a cart. She attempted to confront them about the three's crimes, but was faced with steel instead of answers. The scout was forced to retreat.

"But she did not lose sight of them - and followed them to Themis, a small village that lies between Soncrim and Rivadis. From all directions, to and from, were similar situations. People behind bars, escorted by men with arms and armour, but no identification. And the village itself was prepared for war. The fortifications were new, and a wall runs around it. At this, the scout had no choice but to return home."

Mateo frowned. "But what you described... it sounds like..."

"Slavers." King Carson affirmed. "I sent an envoy to speak to Themis' mayor, or whoever may lead it now. Their reply was to sever his hand and threaten worse. Any I sent after have not returned."

"I don't quite understand, your majesty." Elian said. "The _West Dorranian Peace Accords_ say that should a member of any country be assaulted by another for no given reasons, then any lawman may move against him. If you were aware of this movement, and given its nature, I'm sure we can agree you should have, why didn't you?"

The king of Rivadis bowed his head. "For the same accords you mention, Prince Elian. Chapter 2, Article 24; Any military action taken by any head of state must be proven just and true. Should it fail to meet those requirements, the head of state who endorsed this action will acknowledge that they and their bloodline are removed from office. Additionally, a penalty will be taken as reparations as justice for the wounded party or parties, beginning with but not limited or restricted to the head of state's execution."

Elian grimaced. "I see. So you needed to explain your case to us, first."

King Carson nodded. "Yes. Also, my military is currently more invested in keeping the dragon kin at bay. Spring is when they... become more active. I cannot spare a large enough force to take on Themis' defences, and we have no idea how many there are nor when it began."

"So you just left those people to suffer?!" Mateo was seeing red. "Accords or not, you should have taken action the moment you knew! You might have let the testimony of the captured men, women and children prove that the cause was just!"

"Prince Mateo-" King Carson began.

"No!" Mateo snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Slavers deserve no better than death, and you just let them on your way! I've got half a mind to call a Summit right now and get everyone to-"

"Mateo."

Elian's voice coursed through the air, deep and commanding, full of power. Mateo stopped short, and looked to his elder brother, his breaths sharp, nostrils flaring.

"Why do you think King Carson has been keeping this a secret?"

"Because he's too much of a coward to-"

Elian shook his head. "No. It is because the last recorded events of slavery were in the times of the Empire." Mateo gulped. "And to tell people now... it may cause them to panic. Riot.

Mateo gulped again. "And if they think that West Dorran is going to return to what it was before..."

"Exactly." Elian said. "I know that you are very driven when it comes to such things, but we need to think of how our actions affect the lives of others. And, if the perpetrators knew that this was coming, they would be able to prepare. The people they have captured may become bartering tools... or they may be killed."

Mateo shook his head. "No. I can't allow that to happen."

"You won't have to. I'm going to send a small, skilled force to Themis. With luck, they'll be able to rout the slavers."

"But the journey to the border can take a few weeks... a month, if we're unlucky." Mateo whispered.

King Carson looked between the eldest and youngest Idriis and then bowed his head to Elian once more. "Then let me contribute some of my Wing Riders to the cause. If your men and mine double up on their mounts, I predict it may only take three days, two with a significant tailwind." He looked up at Mateo. "It may, at least in part, make up for my mistake."

"It may." Elian said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pull Xander and Rowan out of the Men's Port." He began to walk back, muttering to himself as he went. "We'll need warriors and supplies. I think six should be enough... maybe seven?"

"I'll go." Mateo said.

Elian turned around. "Absolutely not. We have plenty of capable fighters in the army. If anyone goes, it would be Xander."

"And leave Marissa a potential widow?" Mateo asked. "Barely days after her wedding? You know that I'm a capable archer - if there's any trouble, I'll be far out of its reach."

"You have never found yourself in a battle, Mateo."

"Well it's about time, isn't it? You, Emma, Xander and Rowan have all had a number of scrapes over the years, but me? I get to sit and have a cup of tea?"

"This isn't a brief skirmish or a bandit gang, Mateo. This will be a full-scale battle."

"And I'll be ready for it."

" _This isn't a hunt, Mateo!_ " Elian barked. He blinked, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not doubt your ability. Nor do I believe your protests are without merit or courage. But in a battle, anything can happen. And a deer is very different from a human."

"I know that, Elian." Mateo told him. "But I'm still going to go."

For a few moments, Elian looked at his brother. Then, much as he had done earlier, he turned and walked away.

Mateo looked to King Carson. "I... he doesn't understand, does he?"

King Carson looked at the prince. "He understands. I believe it is because he planned to do the same. But, Prince Mateo, if you are truly determined to go, I know something that may work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today. And maybe the next week or two. This chapter was partially written before I posted even what I already had, but Chapter 5 is not even started yet. I know what I want to do with it, so no problem there.  
> The scene with the king wasn't particularly how I wanted to introduce him - I wanted it to be all grand and majestic... but, then this chapter wouldn't exist. Compromises can sometimes work out for the better.  
> And AntagonizedPenguin, I tried a little of the advice you gave me - though, Themis was already planned - did I do good? (I feel like a puppy or a child begging for attention at this point. 'Please, give me more! Hey, hey, I have a question,'. Seriously, though, you're my saviour at this point.)


	5. A Twilight Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As preparations for the mission begin, darkness falls on both the heart of young Mateo, and the day itself. He still wishes to go... but when no fairy godmother appears, what shall he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has been split into two parts, because of the difficulty I found when trying to continue it as one piece - chapter 6 is still being written, by the way. I try to meet a target of at least 3000 words per chapter. I consider that to be a decent length (not that kind of length, you gutter-minded ****). So, not meeting that does irk me a little, but I let it slide for the same reason I don't stick to a schedule; I don't know when I'll next be in a creative mindset, plus, if I did try and push, the it wouldn't come out how I want. Thus, I resigned myself to my fate. Enjoy!

  
As the day passed, each one of the five royal families was informed of the situation. That was, save Tiamon, given his young age, and King Tyr, who had still not awoken according to Madam Samana, who appeared visibly shaken that her treatments were not working. When given offers of aid, Elian turned them all down. His reasons were that the Riders and the detachment of Dorranian guards Xander selected would be sufficient.

And as night passed, a single figure clad in black stole down stone hallways, taking care to keep to the shadows. Had you happened to pass this person that night, you wouldn't have known. They knew every alcove and every crack in the wall. They knew where the guard patrols walked, and when each one was going to pass. They knew exactly where they were going. It wasn't hard to remember. A path became worn down after many years of walking upon it.

For a moment, our lone shadow paused. A thought had crossed their mind... was this the right thing to do?

And then it was gone. With a shake of the head, they moved on. Finally, they had reached their destination. Two guards stood in front of the iron-bound door, torches burning brightly behind them. One of them shuffled slightly. The other held a hand up to his mouth and yawned. This was it. The lone shadow reached into their pocket. A glint.

Examining the vial of green liquid, they looked at the guards. Then, drawing a cloth across their mouth, they cast the small bottle into the air. It landed right on target - swiftly being consumed by the torch flame. All they had to do now was wait.

The second guard yawned again. Soon after, the first one followed suit. Eyelids drooped. Muscles relaxed. Then, one after the other, they keeled over to the ground. Rushing forwards, the shadow bent down and checked that each was still breathing. They bit their lip in regret. These guards had done nothing but bar their way. Now, the path forwards was clear. Glancing one last time at the fallen guardsmen, they opened the door and crept in.

Like the walls outside, the many pillars here had torches mounted in brackets. They were lit, causing many gleaming reflections. Our shadow's eyes passed over each briefly, before they landed on their intended prize. Darting over, they hurriedly attached a strap and slung it over their back. Casting their eyes around once more, they picked up another item and stuck it in their belt. A third, smaller one soon followed, tucked into their boot.

"Is that everything I need?" they muttered.

"I'd think you wouldn't need any of them at all."

Spinning around, lightning blue eyes and jet black ones met. Prince Elian stood there, his hands curled into fists, eyes boring into our thief.

"Is there a reason you decided to help yourself?"

A scowl crossed their face. "Do you want to try and stop me?"

"I've already told you, Mateo, you're not going."

Mateo resisted the urge to draw one of the three weapons. Not against his own brother. "And I've already told you that I _am!_ "

Elian stepped forwards. "Do you realise how childish you're being about this?"

Mateo dropped into a ready position. Maybe not a blade... but a fist would do. "I'm not the only one who's being stubborn."

"You snuck into the armoury in the middle of the night! Why don't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?!"

"Why don't you understand that I have to protect our people?" Mateo asked quietly.

" _Enough!_ " Elian's arm cut through the air in front of him. "I've told you that you won't be going. And what did you do to the guards outside?"

"An enchanted infusion of Valerian, Skullcap, Passionflower and Chamomile that I took from the medical stores. Direct inhalation will put you out instantly, but if spread throughout the air, it can take out an entire crowd. They'll sleep for an hour or so."

Elian's frown deepened. "I see. Well then... I think I know what to do... Guards!"

Five of the royal guards marched into the room. All of them were fully alert, and their shoulders were tense.

"Please, escort my brother back to his chambers. It may have been a few years since he was put to bed, but I think this situation necessitates it. Oh, and could you stand guard outside his room after that? I'd like to make sure we don't have any more nighttime wanderings..."

* * *

 

The sky outside was beginning to grey as dawn approached. Mateo, hands clasped behind his back, walked forwards into his room. A single guard accompanied him, who turned and bolted the door behind him.

"You should have listened to your brother, your majesty."

"Perhaps..." Mateo admitted. "At least he didn't have you disarm me."

The guard frowned, confused. "...What does that have to do with this, if you don't mind my asking?"

Mateo looked to the guard, and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Before the guard could react, Mateo leaped at him, knocking him to the ground. Then, he pressed a cloth to the guard's mouth and nose. For a few moments, the guard continued to struggle, and then he went limp. Picking himself up, Mateo glanced at the cloth, before tossing it onto the embers of the fireplace. It was swiftly consumed.

"My lord?" came a voice. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, captain. I just tripped over. Nothing to worry about, really."

"As long as you're certain, your majesty."

Mateo looked down at the guard. "I truly am sorry." he said again.

"Did you really have to be so extreme?" a voice asked in low tones.

Mateo looked up, and this time, his eyes met that of Prince Corinth, dressed in riding clothes, whose bleary eyes betrayed his lack of sleep. A thin, curved blade rested in a sheath at his side. The younger prince knew this blade to be single-edged, and the hilt long enough that it could fit comfortably in two hands or in one. He answered at a similar volume.

"Any course of action would have been extreme. Besides, knocking him out with blunt force may have caused irreparable damage, and otherwise he may have alerted the rest. I don't want them breaking down my door, especially since I only had enough left for one."

Corinth rolled his eyes. "Sure. We could've taken 'em. Well, you go get changed and I'll tie him up."

"Why are you tying him up?!" Mateo questioned, eyes widening.

Corinth pulled a bundle of rope out of his pocket. "Da told me to hide our departure for as long as possible. When he wakes up, we'll only have an hour's head start if they want to give chase. If they don't find out until midday, then my family will have already left, taking the rest of the Riders with them. Now go on, strip for me."

"Corinth!" Mateo exclaimed, his face reddening.

The Rivadi prince paused in his work, oblivious to his phrasing. "What?"

Mateo shook his head, before saying, "Never mind. Give me a minute."

He quickly fled into the bedchamber, where he had already lain out a set of clothes that were warm enough to preserve heat in the cooler altitudes, but loose enough that they wouldn't slow him down. But before he went to them, he leaned against the door and put a hand to his heart. It was beating rapidly, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks still. What was this?

Once again shaking his head, the young prince put it down to his embarrassment of moments before. Sitting down on his bed, he began pulling off his boots.

* * *

 

Corinth ran an eye over Mateo. "Looking good. You could be a proper Wing Rider. Now, do you remember the plan, or d'you want me to go over it again?"

"I remember, Corinth." Mateo told him. "Now come on."

They walked out onto the balcony. Redwing was there, though she looked quite miffed about the rag tied around her mouth to keep her from screeching. She had already been saddled, and her feathers were stirring in the wind. With an ability born from countless practices, Corinth leapt up onto her back, before turning and reaching his hand out to help Mateo up.

"Wait a moment."

"You're the one who wanted to hurry up." Corinth said, though he waited anyway.

Mateo approached the edge, before looking down at the courtyard. In the spring morning, it was a little hard to see who exactly was down there, but he could see the number of people down there. He counted six griffons, nine wyverns, and three pegasi. Eighteen in total. That meant thirty-six would be going on the mission to Themis. Not all of them had assembled, it seemed, but those that had already gathered were working to distribute and balance all the supplies so that each mount wasn't carrying more than they could.

"Is he down there?" Mateo whispered to himself, searching for any sign of his elder brothers. For a moment, he thought he spotted the gleam of twin axes, but then he saw that it was just a pair of triangular shoulder plates. Xander, at least, was not there.

Mateo turned back to Corinth and Redwing. "Do you know who's going?"

"The only one I know by name is Scar." Corinth replied. "She's the one who told me to land, yesterday, and my second. She also was in charge of informing the rest of the riders that we'd be catching up. As for weapons, most have spears or axes, but one of the pegasus riders can use fire magic." He paused while he readjusted the ties on his sword. Then he cast a sly grin at Mateo. "But no archers. Now mount up."

He held out his hand and this time, Mateo took it, before being swung onto Redwing's back.

"You've never flown before, right?" the elder prince asked.

"If I have, I don't remember it."

"Alright. I'll give you the basic instructions. You want to hold on with your knees, not your hands. If you feel sick when we first take off, don't worry, it'll pass. And if you feel at any point like you're going to fall, just tap Redwing's right side with your foot. She knows what to do from there."

Mateo took in a deep breath. "Alright. Is there anything else?"

"Probably not." From below, a wyvern screeched, causing the other eight to follow suit. "That's the signal. Brace!"

Mateo clenched his knees tightly against the griffon's hide. Beneath him, powerful muscles flexed. Wings opened, beating rapidly to fight nature's downwards pull. Eagle's claws and lion's claws both scraped against stone. And then slowly, ever so slowly, she began to rise.

"Good job, girl, good job." Corinth whispered, alternating his gaze between the courtyard and the inside of Mateo's chambers. The chestnut-coloured griffon was making more noise than either prince would like.

Once they were level with the castle's tallest spire, Corinth clicked his tongue, signalling to Redwing to start moving forwards. This, she did with much more ease.

"Wait, why are we going east?!" Mateo asked, alarmed. "Themis is south!"

Corinth laughed. "You really did need me to tell you the plan, didn't you? We need to go east first so that we won't be seen by anyone who knows the situation. If we go south, we're more likely to be spotted early on."

Mateo felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He had forgotten that part. "But how will we catch up to the others?"

This time, Corinth turned in the saddle. "Why'd you think Da chose me to take you instead of someone else? Redwing is one of the fastest we brought with us. The only one I know that matches her is Aleema's Trojan."

Mateo thought about saying something else, before deciding to just close his mouth and nod. Corinth nodded back, smiling slightly, then turned around. A horn sounded, echoing across the stone walls of the castle far below, followed by the beating of many wings.

"Well, that's our cue to get out of sight. You may want to hold on."

The younger prince grabbed onto his friend's shoulders as Redwing began to power through the air at a tremendous speed. He glanced behind them once, to see the mismatched flock rise up out of the courtyard, though they were little more than shrinking specks at this point. Soon, they were gone entirely.

"Let the chase begin." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Mateo has a bow, a sword and a knife.  
> I really had to do my research for this chapter... Valerian, Skullcap, Passionflower and Chamomile are all real herbs, and they do help sleep... just, maybe not in the way Mateo used them. That's what magic is for! Or rather, in this case, Alchemy - also known as potion making.  
> I didn't mean for this chapter to be as cliff-hangery as it is, but ah, well. That's what happened!


	6. Twilight Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of travel draws to a close... and, another type of twilight draws near. A few unfamiliar individuals also emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I really need to stop writing when I wake up in the middle of the night. I need caffeine. This chapter originally had another ending, but like Chapter 4, this is better. A little more cliffhanger-y, but better to be a cliffhanger than a boredom-inducing interlude. Ah well. I like it, and it makes some things less awkward this way.

About ten minutes after they began, Corinth coaxed Redwing into turning southwards. Soon enough, the stone buildings gave way to sprawling fields, and then a great expanse of grasslands, the plains stretching south as far as they could see. They were angling for

They were lucky to indeed have a northerly wind as King Carson had predicted last evening. It was giving the griffon speed she would not usually possess. A downside, however, was that it would also give the group they were pursuing their own advantage.

For several minutes, they flew in silence but for the beating wings and the wind that carried them. When the breeze steadied out a little, Corinth leaned forwards and pulled the cloth muzzle off Redwing's beak.

"Can't we go any faster?" Mateo asked in frustration.

Redwing turned her head and snapped her beak.

"She says no." Corinth said.

"She talks?" Mateo exclaimed.

Corinth chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "No, not quite."

Mateo frowned. "Then how did she say no?"

The Rivadi prince patted the griffon's neck. "Most people consider the winged mounts of Rivadis to be dumb beasts of burden, like a horse or a mule. But us riders, we know different. We spend so much time in the company of our chosen partner, that we begin to form an understanding. For the most part, we use signals only - a movement here, a sound or a tap there; it's how we give directions to one another. Sometimes, though, it runs a little deeper."

Mateo looked down at the creature below him, with a little more knowledge than before. He had never regarded them as dumb animals - he tried, in fact, to have respect for all living things. But he hadn't thought Redwing to be any higher than a common horse.

"I see..." he muttered to himself. He placed a hand on the griffon's flank, and felt the power running through her. He felt something shift in the beating of his heart, which resonated with the beating of her wings. They both felt the newfound respect between them. "Thank you, Corinth. I understand a little better now."

Corinth turned his head, and gave Mateo a knowing smile. "Well, even the Riders had to start somewhere."

Redwing tipped to one side suddenly, causing Mateo to grab the elder prince in fright. But when Corinth began laughing again, he realised that Redwing was in fact flying quite steadily, her wings parallel to the ground as always. She had tricked him.

"And they had to start by teaching their apprentices and steeds some appropriate behaviour." he scowled.

Corinth's laugh grew louder. Mateo couldn't help it when he felt his lips twitch. Soon he was laughing too.

* * *

 

The sun had been climbing higher and higher as they flew southwards still. Eventually it peaked, and then began to descend. And then, finally, Mateo could swear he heard the beating of wings the wind... which made absolutely no sense, given that they were behind the group, and not ahead. The wind was still behind them, too.

However, Mateo's thoughts were proven false when Corinth tugged slightly on the reins, letting Redwing know to turn in the air, And lo behold, Mateo counted three pegasi, six griffons and nine wyverns. One of them, the largest wyvern, broke away from the rest. It had two riders on its back - one of them with hair streaming out from under their helmet, the other looking incredibly stern from under theirs.

Scar drew her wyvern alongside Redwing. "Captain Malignus, Lord Mateo. I see you caught up to us."

"Hello, Scar." Corinth said. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting that we would. Is there a reason you circled back?"

Scar opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, the man riding behind her cut her off.

"Is there a reason, Prince Corinth, that you and Prince Mateo are here?"

Corinth blinked. "You don't have to sound so sour about it, you know."

"His highness Prince Elian instructed that under no circumstances would he let Prince Mateo put himself at risk in the name of House Idriis."

Scar turned in her saddle. "With all due respect, Captain Drayen, the prince-"

"I am not here in House Idriis' name." Mateo said. "I am here in the name of House Malignus."

Captain Drayen's eyes widened. He glanced between the two princes. "A-and the crown prince is allowing this?"

Mateo shrugged. "What he does not know will not hurt him. Besides, it appears that you are in dire need of an archer. In case you've forgotten, what we've heard of Themis is that it's fortified. That means they will likely be able to respond to attacks from above."

"Making an attack on foot the route we must take." Drayen finished. "Yes, I was briefed of the situation, my lord. Tactically having someone who has range would make it easier..." He sighed. "Lady Emmalyn did try to warn me that you'd be stubborn enough to try something. I was too sure of myself to think that you would not."

"Lady Emma, if you please, Captain Drayen." Corinth said sharply. "She doesn't like being called by her full name."

The captain frowned. "What does it matter now? Her highness isn't present."

"It is better to practice before than after, Captain." Scar warned. "If you let your tongue slip, it may have a backlash. Names are fickle that way."

"In any case," Mateo said. "From the looks of things, Redwing and the others are beginning to tire. We should let them rest for the night. Would you happen to know of any villages or towns nearby, Captain Drayen, or will we be sleeping rough?"

"There is one, yes. A small town by the name of Tiid. It's one of the reasons we chose this route."

Mateo bowed his head. "Then please, tell us the way."

* * *

 

Rowenna was just appearing in the sky when Tiid came into view. Scar signalled the other Riders, and they began to descend. The wide road made for a landing space, with Redwing touching down in the lead and the others forming a v-shape behind her. A guard approached them across the bridge, spear at the ready - which Mateo considered reasonable. There was a thirty-strong armed force at his doorstep after all.

"Hail, Riders!" he called. "What reason have you to come to us at so late an hour?"

"We travel homewards." Corinth replied. "My father sends us with a message for the governor of Kitei, and as reinforcements for the guard there. A clutch of dragons has been discovered."

The guard raised his spear, pointing it skywards. "Prince Corinth! I did not see you."

"I am not meant to be seen." Corinth replied. "Right now, I am just the captain of my men."

The guard nodded, and pressed his hand to his chest. "As you wish. Do you seek shelter for the evening?"

"If there is any available."

"Let me guide you to an inn, then, my lord. It has enough room to house you all, and a stable behind where you can tie your mounts."

"Thank you, guardsman. It would be appreciated."

Mateo made to dismount, but Corinth halted him before he could. Then, nimbly dropping from Redwing's back, he nodded. Mateo swung his leg over to Corinth's side, and pushed himself off.

The moment his feet hit the ground, he felt his legs shake and he staggered. Corinth grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Careful. First time riders tend to be a bit unsteady after their first flight."

"So I noticed." Mateo said under his breath. "I won't fall over." he added when Corinth didn't let go.

The guard waited until all of them had dismounted, and then signalled the watchwoman on the other side of the bridge that they were coming past. And, despite her best attempts to be discreet, Mateo noticed the ripple that she caused when fiddling with the slats on her lantern. She was alerting the others on the perimeter - a precaution. Mateo gave her a small nod. They had the same system back home in Asdel.

As they entered Tiid, they met the sight of people hurrying home for the night, and the young prince swore he could have seen an aged warlock packing up his wares. In the next moment, though, he was gone, as warlocks tend to do. A group of children ran up to them, excited by the strangers, before their parents beckoned them away. A dark-eyed man detached himself from the shadows, and vanished into what appeared to be a tailor's shop. A distressed looking woman ran across the street, not paying attention to her surroundings, and walked straight into Captain Drayen.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as they spun apart.

"No, it's fine." the captain assured her.

"No, no, I should have been looking where I was going! I-it's just I'm looking for my little brother, I haven't seen him since this morning and it's frightening me out of my wits-!"

"Don't worry, fair lady." Drayen said. "I am unharmed, and as you've said, you fear for your brother. Please. Do not let a simple accident hinder your search."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" the woman said. She cast a glance at the other members of the group, and then ran down another street.

"Wouldn't it have been better to offer her assistance?" Mateo murmured.

The captain looked to the prince. "We have our own reasons to be here, my lord, and we are only staying until morning. It would not serve to waste a chance to rest to search for one when we aim to save many more."

Mateo bowed his head. "As you wish, Captain."

As they continued onwards, Mateo turned his head down the street the woman had fled down. Of her, there was no sign.

They soon reached a large inn near the center of town. A sign swung gently in the evening breeze, reading 'The Fallen Star'. Corinth and Scar handed their reins over to two of the others while they accompanied Mateo and Drayen into the building. Inside, there were a number of travellers and locals sitting at tables and at the bar, with a few harassed-looking servers scurrying around. A young boy turned a hog on a spit over the fire, though he was eyeing those who stood nearby, clearly waiting for their chance at a cut of the meat.

A man came through a door behind the bar, and ran his eyes over them when they approached, taking in their weapons and their travelling clothes.

"You'll be wanting rooms, I presume? Is it just you or are there others?"

"Thirty eight of us in total." Scar told him.

"Thirty eight?!" the man sputtered. "I don't even have that many rooms! And since when did such large groups travel through Tiid anyway?"

Mateo bowed his head. "As you might ask the guard who escorted us here, we are travelling to Kitei as reinforcements. And, given the number of travellers I see in groups here, you might not have objections to our members sharing rooms for the night?"

"Well... no." the man grumbled. "It just surprised me is all. You'll be paying, then? I'll have to take names, too."

"I am Scarlet Quilldrake." Scar said. "This is my partner, Aric Drayen."

"You wouldn't happen to be the same Scarlet Quilldrake whose brother is the young Malignus' second, would ya?" one of the nearby patrons asked.

Scar stiffened, then turned. "I'm afraid you misunderstand. Both Oscar and I work under his majesty, sometimes as his second, and sometimes not. Whenever the other must fulfil duties elsewhere, we take up the mantle."

"Geez. Didn't realise it was such a sensitive topic." the man muttered into his tankard.

"And you two?" the innkeep asked.

Mateo and Corinth exchanged glances. Mateo looked to the innkeep, biting his lip. "Well... what if we would rather not give our names?"

The innkeep shrugged. "Don't matter to me. Jus' as long as you give me something to put in the book, you can give me whatever name you want - I get plenty of those types comin' through here anyways."

Corinth nodded slowly. "Alright... I go by Flint Amazus, and this is my cousin Leif."

The innkeep snorted slightly. "Don't look like cousins, but if you say so. Now the coin?"

Drayen pulled a bag from his belt. "How much do the keys cost?"

"I generally charge per person."

Drayen upended the bag onto the bar, and a number of coins fell out. Seven golden crowns. He frowned.

"If you think that's enough, then you must not have been to many inns, my friend. Standard charge is five silver coins, not including meals. What you've got, it'll get you fourteen people, tops."

"I had more than this." Drayen said. "I counted it this morning."

"That's the coin King Carson gave us, yes?" Scar asked. "He gave us thirty crowns, Drayen. How did you lose all of that?"

"I didn't!" Drayen protested. 

He reached inside the bag, feeling around - and one of his fingers poked out the side. "That bitch..."

The hole was small, but large enough that most of the coins could fall out. And, the sides were clean, not rough, so the bag hadn't torn. It had been cut. And the culprit was so easy to remember that not one of the four doubted.

"You been cut?" the innkeep asked.

"It would appear so." Drayen said.

"Too bad. Got any alternate payment?"

"None."

"Hmph." the man said. "Sorry, then, friend, but I can't house you. Unless you can figure some other way to pay-"

"Boss." a youth called from the kitchen, sticking his head through the door. "We're nearly out of meat. Unless you want us to feed our guests some alley rats and that cat that's been on the prowl, we're going to have to give some refunds. Won't be able to satisfy everyone's hunger tonight."

The innkeep put a hand to his head. "Damn the gods. Why'd everyone to the south have to pass through Tiid in order to attend that damn wedding? We'd have enough if we didn't have to fill so many stomachs this week."

Mateo glanced over to the spit-roast. It was gone, having been completely carved away at in a simple matter of minutes.

One of the bar servers looked over to a rather rowdy group in the corner. "We could source summat in from one of the stores, but there's no tellin' how long it'll take, especially given that most have gone and closed up anyhow. The kid'd have to run half way across the town just to find a willing deliverer.

"...Innkeep?"

The man turned to Mateo. "What d'ya want, kid?"

Mateo's hand went to his side, where the hilt of his sword rested. He curled his hand around it. "I may have come up with an alternate form of payment for you."

"Spill then, kid, but if our stores are empty I ain't promising any more than a roof and a bed in each room."

"I'll solve your supply problem, at least long enough for you to find someone who can deliver. It'll buy you some time."

"What, you got a deer slung over one of those dragons of yours?"

"Wyverns, and no. But, I can hunt one."

"In this light? You'd be lucky to hit a duck that walked in front of ya."

Mateo's eyes flashed. "Be careful, good sir. You might just make me take that challenge."

Corinth's mouth twitched. "I might warn you, Innkeep, people like my cousin and I are expected to practice one of the weapon arts. Leif's just so happens to be the bow and arrow."

"Be that as it may, I have my doubts." the innkeep said gruffly. "Fine then - if you can bring me enough game to stave off the hungry hoard, I'll let your company stay the night. But _only_  the night, you hear? Out by morning, like everyone else."

"Of course." Mateo said. He walked towards the door, taking the bow out of his quiver. He glanced out. "The Stag's antler is just entering the sky. I ought to be back by the time he and the Wolf have emerged."

"Mi-" Drayen began. He glanced toward the innkeep. "My f-friend, take two of the others with you. Your skill may be great, but it will still be dangerous and dark."

The young prince smirked, stringing his bow with practiced ease. "As you wish."

* * *

 

Mateo flinched as the earth crunched beneath his feet. Careless of him. But there was no responding silence. The night still chattered around him.

A finger tapped his shoulder. He turned, to see Helena, who signalled towards a tree branch that was half draped in water. A pair of ducks were nesting near each other. A mischievous thought crossed his mind. He had already proven that he was competent by sending Monroe back with a brace of hares that they had lured out of their warren - but, if he proved lucky enough to hit a duck... or maybe even two. He nodded, before drawing an arrow and fitting it to the string. Taking a deep breath, he drew the string back to his cheek. Helena made sure he was ready, before taking a stone from the ground and casting it towards the branch.

It rang out with a resounding crack. The ducks, seemingly so peaceful minutes before, woke up and took flight instantly. His arrow flew after, sinking right into the breast of the further bird. Then, as quick as the string's snap forward, he drew it back again, another arrow ready. For a moment, he thought he might lose it to the open air, but he loosed anyway, and it struck. 

The bird fell towards the water, and would have plunged in, were it not for Helena's quick spell. It stopped just before it dipped in, and then slowly began to glide towards them.

"I don't understand why you won't cast a spell to hunt instead." he murmured as he searched for and found the other. The arrow had snapped.

"I am not the best nor the strongest mage, your majesty, and I only know a small number." Helena replied. "But even so, I know enough to serve. And when you can have all that you desire in the blink of an eye, it can cease to matter what your goal is, and only the journey to it."

Mateo bowed his head respectfully. "I suppose so. A lesson I should learn soon, given my sister's talents."

"A lesson that is very difficult for many to learn. Not you, I think."

"Alright then." Mateo glanced up at the sky, and saw that the tail of the Wolf was just beginning to form. "You take those back. I'll keep going for a little while."

"Your majesty-"

"I'll be fine. I won't be long, if I can help it. I spotted some deer tracks while I was pawing for the duck."

"I do not agree with this... but I will go."

"Thank you, Helena."

The leaves rustled quietly as she made her way back. Mateo, though, was determined to press on. He crouched down on the earth, and felt for the tracks left by cloven hooves. Checking the wind, he followed them deeper.

As he tracked the deer, he got signs from the forest around him. The hoof prints told him that it was quite heavy, heavier than a normal deer. Then, he spotted antler marks from where the deer had scratched its head. So it was a stag. But, what he found strange was that the marks were quite high... a large stag could be up to five feet tall at the shoulder, six if you brought in the head, and eight for the antlers. These marks were over ten feet off the ground. Additionally, some strands of fur had gotten snagged on the tree... he loosened it with the tip of an arrow... it was a pure, silvery white. No deer had a coat like that, not even the elder ones, whose hairs were the same as the young.

A twig snapped. He spun around. No animal would make a noise that close to a human... so who else was out here?

A pair of emerald green eyes watched him from the darkness. And he could make out the shape of a snout... and ears... and claws. A pure black wolf, larger than Mateo had ever seen.

It blinked. The eyes changed to a rosy gold.

The prince inhaled sharply. "Úlfur..."

A gleam of teeth. The wolf was snarling at him... no, smiling?

Mateo lowered his bow. "You are rather far south, Ember Wolf. Isn't Icedale your domain?"

The wolf said nothing. Of course not, it was a wolf!

"Have you come to give your blessing?" Mateo asked. "Or to give a warning?"

The wolf blinked again. Purple now shone from the darkness.

"What about this?" Mateo looked up at the antler marks. "Can you explain this?"

The wolf continued to look at him. It was almost like it was scolding him for not realising the obvious.

Mateo said the name as it came to him, glancing at the silver fur in his hand. "Cervos. He was here, too? What business do the Ember Wolf and White Stag have with me? I'm no priest. Nor am I a Folumast or a Bannorn - I belong to House Idriis. Shouldn't it be Luxien who seeks me out? The Phoenix?"

Again the wolf blinked. This time, though, the eyes just disappeared.

Mateo blinked several times. Had he just been imagining it? No, the silver hairs were still resting in his palm. So what had just happened?

Trying to clear his mind, Mateo shook his head and turned back the way he came. Maybe he just needed sleep. So great his confusion, he didn't notice when the wind stirred, gently brushing away those little silver strands, out of his grip and into the breeze. Perhaps there were not just two gods there. Perhaps Fareeha, the Wind Lion, mother of the desert, had also been there that night. But, it as a question that cannot be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Úlfrur, Corvus, Fareeha and Luxien are all gods featured in the religion of West Dorran. There are two others, but I'm not sure if I want to spill just yet. Partly because one of them remains nameless at the moment. As for why this religion came out of the blue, well... use your imagination. I'm half-asleep right now, but awake enough to keep an eye on my spelling. That's about it.  
> I use the phrase 'Just to clarify' way too much in these end notes. I just think I feel that I have to get things across that may not have been completely conveyed in the chapter.  
> I'd like to add that I as a person am not really one to use curse-words. This extends into my writing, so it'll probably be '____ cursed in anger' or something. But, the words themselves will probably end up here or there. So,enjoy that one curse word, because you might not get another one for a while.  
> Oh, I also remembered what I wanted to mention about Chapter 2 - you may remember, that directly after Xander asks for Marissa's hand, Khan Zoltan draws his sword. This is because, in Soncrim culture, it is a grave offence to ask a woman who does not love you to marry you. The khan wasn't going to kill Xander, but he was going to mark him by cutting his palm.


	7. Sight Without Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo and Corinth continue to travel further south. Back home, the celebrations have ended, and it is time for the royal families to go their own ways. An unexpected happening delays them, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, I'm going to thank Antagonized Penguin, who gave me an excellent idea that, like clay, I was able to take and shape. Wow, I'm really wordsy at the moment right now. What's even better is that I have something prepared ahead of time that this chapter will lead directly into. So the next chapter is most definitely going to follow soon, anyone who's wanting for it.

The royal families had gathered in front of the castle in the morning sun, and the three daughters of Westaria, Soncrim and Icedale were saying farewell to their families as they climbed into their carriages or onto their horses. Only three were absent - Mateo and Corinth, whom everyone now knew had gone after the other riders, and Elian, who in his frustration at being outwitted and concern for his younger brother, had retreated to his rooms since yesterday. In fact, the only time anybody had seen him was when he had told Xander that their father was recovering.

Marissa bent down to hug Tiamon, who looked at her with his doe-brown eyes.

"Aren't you coming home with us?" he asked.

"Not yet, Mpenzi." she told him, combing her hand through his hair. "Xander and I are going to travel together for a little while. Mama told you this."

"But why not?" he asked.

"It's a tradition. Like tying your hair back before a hunt."

Tiamon bit his lip, but nodded silently. Marissa smiled, before turning to Samaan.

"You need to look after him, now, you hear?" she told Samaan. "You'll be the eldest at home. And you're sixteen this autumn."

"I'm not a little child."

"But you are my little brother." she said, before pulling him tight, to his protests. "And even though I abdicated, and you'll be Khan someday, you always will be. All right?"

"All right." he grumbled. "Now can you let go of me?"

She did, ruffling his hair, and then faced her parents.

"I'll visit." she told them.

"We know." Zoltan said.

"Just be happy." Regna added. "That's all we want."

Mother and daughter embraced. And when Marissa turned to her father, she found herself locked in another, having not expected it. But she returned it, appreciating the warmth of his arms, and treasuring the rare occasion. It wasn't often these hugs happened.

And then her mother screamed.

Marissa whipped around and saw her youngest brother convulsing on the floor, frothing from the mouth, his eyes rolled back into his skull. "Tiamon!"

She ran forwards, about to grab him - but a invisible wall stopped her. Banging her fists on it, she tried to get closer, but to no avail.

"Lady Marissa, stop!" Prince Arne exclaimed. "Tiamon is safe!"

She turned, to see the silver-haired prince approaching carefully. A golden trail left his hands as he walked past Marissa and to Tiamon's side, the wall causing him no problems.

"He's having a vision." he told them, running his hands through the air. Turning, he looked to the concerned family members. "Has this happened before?" All four shook their heads. His mouth thinned. "I thought not. The Sight doesn't generally manifest until much later in life. Mother must have triggered him."

A glance over to the Icedale Queen revealed that Jessica was tending to her much like Arne was tending to Tiamon.

"But he doesn't have magic." Samaan said. "How can he have the Sight?"

Arne shook his head as he continued his work. "Mother possesses no true magic either. And hers manifested when she was much younger than Tiamon is now. She was four. He is ten."

For several tense minutes, the two Folumast siblings worked in silence. And then, with a groan, Tiamon's eyes came back into focus. He blinked, looking confused, and then his eyes became wide and fearful.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked.

"A vision." Arne told him. "You have a powerful gift."

"I don't want it!"

"It isn't a choice for us to make." Queen Glacea said. "I sensed someone else in the vision, but I am glad to see that it was not one with malicious intent."

"You had that vision-thing, too?" Tiamon asked.

Queen Glacea nodded. "Yes. Fareeha, beside the symbol of House Nishad, your bloodline. Úlfrur, beside the symbol of House Folumast, my own. Cervos, and the symbol of House Bannorn. Alyssa, and House Malignus. And Luxien and Umbra, the Phoenixes, with House Idriis and House Grimal beside them."

A stillness fell among the elder members of the families. Hayley, Samaan and Tiamon alone had no idea who House Grimal were. The most sensitive parts of their history were taught only to those who were deemed old enough and responsible enough at the Quadrennial Summit, once every four years, and they hadn't passed the test during the previous year.

"The sixth house?" Archduke Roland asked. "Why was the Grimal Bloodline featured in your vision?"

"I cannot say." Queen Glacea replied. "It ended with the Empire. King Perinth was the last heir, and Osten Idriis was the one who killed him. But that was not all the vision showed. After the Phoenixes faded, Tiamon, what did you see?"

Tiamon gulped, then looked up into the Queen's eyes. "A rainbow. Clear and unclear at the same time. And a little girl. She was writing something. A poem, I think?"

King Carson looked to Queen Glacea. "Which means?"

"Do not expect me to be able to provide an answer, my friend." the queen told him. "I know no more than you of what this means. But there is another matter at hand now."

Her eyes went to Tiamon.

"No." Khan Zoltan said, stepping between the Queen and his son.

"He needs training, or it will soon get out of hand. His Sight will only grow now that it's awakened, and it may become dangerous. He is lucky that Arne was here to keep him safe."

Marissa grasped his shoulder. "Baba..."

Khan Zoltan shook his head. "Sisi kupata mwenye kuona mwingine. Yeye hana haja ya kuondoka na wewe."

Regna came and stood next to her husband. "'We will find another seer. He does not need to leave with you.'" she translated.

Marissa let go of her father, and spoke. "Anafanya, Baba. Sipendi hilo tena kuliko wewe kufanya, lakini kwa ajili ya usalama Tiamon, ana kwenda." He does, Father. I don't like it anymore than you do, but for Tiamon's safety, he has to go."

"Hapana." Zoltan said.

"Ndiyo."

"Hapana!"

"Ndiyo." Tiamon said.

The khan paused. Then, speaking in his own tongue as always, he asked, "Why?"

"I-if it makes it safe for me... for everyone... then it's better I go, isn't it?"

Marissa felt her heart swell. He was making such a mature decision...

"...Yes." the Khan admitted.

"Then why won't you let me go?"

The khan grew somber. "I have lost too many people in my life outside of my borders. Marissa is capable of defending herself, but you are still young. I do not want to lose you."

"We will not lose him." Regna said. "If you do not wish to let him go alone, then I will accompany him. It will help him settle, at least. And something for both of us to learn from."

"Have you decided?" Queen Glacea asked after the Khan was silent for an extended period.

"We have." Khaness Regna said, switching back to the common tongue. "Tiamon and myself will accompany you to Icedale. If it requires more training than we are able to stay for, Zoltan will seek out a Seer of our own."

"It shouldn't require more than a month, if he pays attention." Queen Glacea said.

And in the next few minutes, Regna's and Tiamon's belongings were moved from their horses to the Folumast's carriages. There were a few more farewells, and then slowly, the four different caravans began to move, heading north, west, south and east respectively. And then, Emma bid farewell to Rowan and Xander, and Marissa and Jessica, as they climbed onto their horses to head for their honeymoons, before turning to Adrienne.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drag Elian out of his bed? The two of you need to hurry away on your chance of escape, too."

Adrienne laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I wish you would, certainly, but I also want Elian to realise that Mateo is going to come back safely. That is why you convinced Prince Corinth that his father should choose him for their little escape mission, yes?"

Emma blushed profusely. "That-! That's-! Just what exactly are you implying, Adrienne?!"

"Hayley does have eyes and ears, you know. All that giggling... if she hadn't come to me first, I wouldn't be the only one talking to you about it."

A nearby bush burst into flames. Both girls yelped and jumped away, before realising that it had been caused by Emma's embarrassment. With a wave of the Dorranian princess' hand, the fire vanished, and the bush was restored.

"...I'll refrain from mentioning the topic in future, shall I?" Adrienne said, a little breathless.

"Please do... I'll have enough on my hands managing the castle all alone until one of my brothers get back... I'd rather not add my magic to the pile of problems."

The mood lightened again, the two newly sisters-in-law linked arms and began to walk back to the palace. Had they stayed a small while more, they might have seen the tail of a large snake with scales like bronze, and two silver horns slither on by. Or perhaps they wouldn't. Alyssa was only seen by those she wanted, after all.

* * *

 

Mateo watched the tail of the Serpent disappear beneath the horizon. The Riders and their passengers had gotten up early, even earlier than they had yesterday, in order to make up for lost time. According to Scar, the directions she had received from Captain Drayen had been five leagues off course from the start. They had flown south an hour further than they needed to, and thus had to loop back. That was when they had met up with Mateo and Corinth.

The night watch had observed them as they left the town, but other than that, Mateo hadn't seen a single soul in Tiid. It was a little eerie, but that wasn't something he needed to consider. Most places looked strange when nothing could be seen.

But what about what he had seen last night? Úlfrur rarely left the north unless he was called. And to show himself to a mortal...? What did it mean?

"You alright, Mateo?" Corinth asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Mateo murmured. "Just... thinking."

"What about?"

Mateo hesitated. Most people who claimed to have witnessed the gods were dismissed as mad, or liars. But he was no madman, and he only lied when he'd rather not tell the truth.

"The gods. How often do they tend to show themselves?"

Corinth frowned, looking down at the saddle. "I don't know, really. Cervos and Fareeha only tend to show themselves when acting as guides or guardians. Úlfrur and Alyssa are fickle, so they tend to play tricks sometimes, but also to give warnings. And the Phoenixes? I think last time anyone saw Umbra or Luxien was during the Empire's rule."

"Osten spoke to Luxien in a waking-dream, I know. But how are we to know what they mean?"

Corinth shrugged. "Unless they speak, it's not for us to say." He glanced back momentarily. "Why so curious? Are you thinking of becoming a priest or something?"

Mateo shook his head. "No, I could never devote myself in the way they do. I care for my family too much."

"Eh, I get where you're coming from there." Corinth said. "I have a lot of people I care about, too."

"So I've heard. Strange how that works."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Mateo shook his head again. "Nothing, Corinth. I was joking - because with your sister, and your parents, it's hard to imagine that you wouldn't care about them."

"Oh... guess I missed that, then."

"It's no problem, Corinth. Just... don't worry about it. Leave me to my thoughts, okay? There are some things I need to ponder."

* * *

 

Mateo ran several possibilities through his mind as Redwing flew through the sky, but none truly seemed to fit. No trick had been played. No warnings or advice had been given - nor any words at all. No miracles had been woven. For all Mateo knew, Úlfrur had just come to stare. Which was unsettling for more reasons than one.

Soon enough, though, his thoughts were swept away by something else. The fact that he had gone so deep in his contemplation had sharpened his mind to the slightest distractions. And a distraction came.

He could barely hear it, given that they were so far above the ground. But they also were skimming lower - or maybe the ground was getting higher - and he could hear the earth drumming in the forest below them.

"Can you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Corinth responded, tilting his head in an attempt.

"Hooves. I hear hooves."

"Huh. How many?"

Mateo shot Corinth a look. "I'm not a hound, Corinth. There's a lot of them and that's all I know."

Corinth just smirked. "Well, we could always go see what it's about."

"You sure?"

"Red can catch up."

Mateo's apprehensiveness and curiosity both increased exponentially. But one had to win, and so he let it. "...Fine. Quickly, though."

Corinth signalled Scar, before getting Redwing to dive down and let her claws brush the treetops. Leaning over her side, Mateo peered through the trees as they approached the hoof beats. Though he didn't need to, really - the canopy opened up, giving both princes a clear view of the scene.

Two groups of riders were galloping down a forest path. One of the groups was further ahead, the other was quickly gaining, their horses looking much better rested. The second group's riders were all dressed in dark clothing, being all the uniformity they had. But the first had a clear pattern - many of them were wearing or carrying armour, and they seemed haggard. As Mateo looked among the group, he saw a flash of gold. A bird. A phoenix.

"Knights!" Mateo exclaimed.

And in the same moment he saw it, there was a burst of red - a spear had been thrown by the second group. It had pierced the back of one of the riders - and he fell from his horse, instantly getting trampled by others.

For a moment, the two princes looked on in shock. Then, fumbling with his haste, Corinth pulled his horn to his mouth and blew.

The horsemen all glanced up. From this distance, Mateo couldn't make out their faces, nor did he want to. Pulling his bow out, he reached for an arrow. He picked a target - the man who had thrown his spear. And then he drew. And then he fired.

The man fell back, an arrow through his throat. Corinth urged Redwing to wheel around, dodging the volley of spears and arrows that had been launched at them. Mateo took aim again - and then felt Redwing tip. She hadn't been fast enough. A single arrow was lodged in the gap below her wing - she cried out in pain. Unable to fly properly, she began to fall, crashing into the trees, throwing both princes from her back.

Mateo crashed down onto the ground, and he hit his head, momentarily stunning him. Then, shaking his head, he looked to the path.

A war cry rang out as several wyverns barrelled into the group of horsemen, savagely biting and whipping their horned tails. Fighting from their backs were their riders, using years of practice to cut and slash as the wyverns wheeled and turned.

Dropping down from their backs were the Dorranian soldiers, already fighting, though being on foot whilst their opponents were on horseback put them at a disadvantage. Looking to either side, Mateo saw the others touching down, and leaping down from their mounts to rush into battle. At least, they were about to.

Then, from within the midst of the group, a swordsman yelled out. The words rang in his ears with a familiar buzz. And a wave of magic knocked every man, horse, and wyvern away from him. A mage was among the bandits, or whatever they were.

Someone yelled out. Mateo turned, to see a pair of children being cornered by one of the black-garbed men. Why were there children?! He was holding his sword ready to swing, and he had a menacing grin on his face. It was that savage expression that snapped Mateo back to reality. Casting his eyes about for his bow, he couldn't see it anywhere. Cursing mentally, the prince yanked the sword he wore out of its sheath and ran at the man. The bandit's sword rose higher. He wouldn't get there in time. But he had to. He _had_  to.

The sword fell.

The man looked down at the sharp steel tip sticking out of his chest, his arms reaching up at though to cup it. And then the sword was pulled out, and the man fell to his knees. Standing behind him was a dark-haired swordsman. His sword was red, but only newly so. His eyes looked at disgust at the corpse, then he looked to the children.

"Go hide in the forest. I'll call you when it's over."

And then Mateo reached them, just as the children scampered away.

The swordsman turned to face him. Mateo was shocked to see that he was quite young - he looked only a little older than Mateo himself. When he saw the sword in the prince's hand, he took a step forwards.

"Wait!" Mateo said, showing his empty hand to the stranger. "I'm not your foe."

"I guessed." the stranger said. He jerked his chin in the direction of the Riders and soldiers, who were scattered around now, just as the bandits were. "You with them?"

"Yes, I'm with the Wing Riders. Are you with the knights?"

"We'll call it that for now, sure."

Unsatisfied with the answer, he wanted to inquire further, but before he could, the stranger ran towards the fray, clashing with the nearest black-garbed man. A number of knights had also taken the field, their horses being held by others who appeared to be injured in some way. In the middle of the small battlefield, Mateo saw Corinth battling the mage. He had only his sword and his strength against the mage's magic, but he was holding his own. The Dorranian prince supposed it helped that the mage had to balance casting his spells and wielding a sword. And he also seemed tired - as though that very first spell had taken a lot out of him.

He saw one of the knights stagger back, and had it not been for one of the others, he would have died then and there. Mateo bit his lip. He needed to help. He knew that he could make a difference in this. But...

He was scared.

It took a lot for Mateo to admit that to himself. He wasn't often afraid - not out of foolishness, or arrogance, or bravery - when it came to most things, it was just cool logic. He had nothing to fear from dark rooms - they were still the same rooms. An insect was an insect, and had no intention of harming him. Heights were heights - and you were right to be afraid of falling, but not the height itself, because unless you were foolish and stood next to the edge, then you would be safe as you were on low ground. But this... people were getting hurt. People were going to _die_.

...He might be one of them.

Someone came running at him. All he need was a glance to tell him that it was one of the unknown attackers. A sword was flying to his throat. And his body moved before his mind did. He spun on his feet, dancing out of reach. When the man stepped forward, Mateo lunged, cutting across his chest and then spinning behind him, kicking his legs out from under him. And holding his sword above the man's heart... he froze.

Was he truly about to kill this man?

...Was he even able to do it?

In the end, though, nothing would have changed, as Mateo soon discovered. The man went limp, no longer to stay in the world of the living. He had just died from his wounds, guessing from the amount of blood. But whether it was the wound that Mateo had caused, or ones he had from the skirmish, he didn't know.

Staggering away from the man's body, his eyes turned back to the main skirmish. It was practically over now, only a few of the attackers left standing, though they seemed willing enough to fight to their deaths.

Someone was moving towards him... he couldn't tell who... they looked as though a fog had descended upon them... in fact... Mateo felt like that had happened to him, too. Whoever it was, he could see their mouth moving... but he couldn't hear anything.

And then the ground came rushing up to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I really do enjoy my cliffhangers too much, don't I?  
>  Well... not really. I hate it when I'm reading a story and then it just ends off at a cliffhanger... but it does make me want to learn what happens next. But when I'm writing... I like the intense moments. Keeps my hands moving.  
> A translation of the Soncrim (Swahili) words in the first section;  
> Mpenzi; Dear One  
> Ndiyo; Yes  
> Hapana; No  
> Baba; Father  
> Mama; Mother  
> I included Mama because even if it's not that hard to guess, it's still a Soncrim/Swahili word. And it helps to keep things nice and tidy and not leave anyone(anything) out.
> 
> ...I'm strange.


	8. Dreaming of a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realm of dreams is not so different from the realm of memory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I finished Chapter 8. And because I can't keep things like this to myself (just like Chapter 3...), I'm publishing it. I just really couldn't stop writing. It sort of helped on the speed end that a large part of it was already written, but ah well.

_Naomi Rell was the first common-blooded woman, or common person, for that matter, to marry into a noble house for a thousand years. It just simply wasn't done. But the force of the love between the young Naomi and Crown Prince Tyr wouldn't be denied. They had married in secret, with only the priest to bear witness, and when the truth came to light, Tyr fought tooth and nail for his mother to not annul the marriage, even going so far as to threaten his abdication. As Queen Illaria's sole child and sole blood relative, he was also the only heir to the throne. She could not afford for her son to throw the kingdom into turmoil, so she relented, on the condition that Naomi undertake all the education and training of a noble lady. The young woman was not the best at it, but her determination saw her through._

_Eventually, though, Queen Illaria and Prince Consort Haren came to love their daughter-in-law, and reconciled with the young prince. However, this newfound happiness was cut short. Not a year after the wedding, both Queen and Consort passed away from illness. Tyr ascended the throne at twenty-three, Naomi at his side. They were a good king and queen, bringing joy to their subjects. That joy only grew when the new Crown Prince was born, Elian, ten years into their rule._

_Fifteen months later, Xander, their second son, was born. And fifteen after that, Rowan followed. A final fifteen brought the twins, Emmalyn and Mateo. Some wondered why the number of months was so precise, but given that the topic wasn't really for polite company, so it faded out of mind. The Dorranian Princes and Princess were only five royal children in a generation of fourteen. It was encouraged that the children meet occasionally, in order to foster bonds between them that may last into adulthood, making it significantly easier to negotiate between themselves._

_That was how Mateo first met Carlen. The son of a servant at the castle, he was assigned to watch over Mateo and Emmalyn as they went about their days, and attend to their needs. During a visit by the young princess Jessica, though, he found himself ejected from his position. The twins were seven at the time, the Icedale princess nine, and many were wary of her power, so exponential in its growth. The problem was, or perhaps it was a blessing, as magic is wont to do, when the young girls were playing with enchanted wooden balls that Jessica had brought, it called out to Emmalyn's dormant magic, and released it without warning. Carlen was immediately swapped with a crotchety old wizard who rapped the twin's knuckles with his staff whenever they misbehaved._

_And the young Queen disagreed with this, because she saw her son become quiet and withdrawn as days went on. So, taking a risk, she let a young mage, a woman who was known for her prodigal skill in magic and alchemy, take Emmalyn's tutelage instead. And it was an instant improvement. Her son seemed happy again._

_Not many years after this, three in fact, a dark day came. Prince Consort Morant Folumast of Icedale, and Crown Prince Parr both vanished in a blizzard, and were never found. It was this that seemed to age the ten-year boy, Mateo becoming much more solemn about life. He had looked up to the eldest of that royal generation, seven years older than him, and truly to know that even those you think are invincible can fall... it changed him. Seeking for him to be joyful, to be a child when he could still be one, the Queen did the only thing she knew she could - she found him a friend in the form of a fifteen-year-old servant boy, and asked the youth to make sure that he was happy._

_As her children grew more in the next few years, Queen Naomi gave them all her love with all her heart. Some of her reasoning was that she had to give a little extra to make up for what Tyr could not give, due to his restricted time borne of being king. But the rest was that she loved her children. And she wanted them to love and be loved, and be happy above all else. Which is why, when her son's heart was shattered for the first time, she was there for him._

* * *

 

_The queen heard her chamber door open, and turned to see Mateo standing there._

_"Mateo? What are you doing up so-?"_

_Then she saw the look on his face. His eyes were red from crying, his tear-stained cheeks and wrinkled clothing adding to the image of a boy who was sad, and lost, and alone._  
_She opened her arms and he flew into them. Holding him close and tight, she stroked his hair and spoke softly in gentle, soothing tones as the tears began anew. She might not know why he was crying, and she didn't need to. She was his mother. So she'd comfort him, and dry his tears, and not care why he was crying until he wanted her to know. It's what she knew she had to do._

_Eventually, he moved back, sniffling. There was a damp patch on the shoulder of her dress, but it was simply a dress. It would wash out._

_"Why di-didn't he tell me that he was l-leaving?" Mateo asked. "Wh-when did Carlen's father decide to leave?"_

_"He may have wanted to spare you pain."_

_"He's m-my best friend! It would have hurt less if- if he had j-just told me! I'd r-rather have a-anything b-but this!"_

_"I'm not sure you mean that, Mateo." she said. She brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, then clasped his cheek. "And even if you do, the pain will fade with time. Nothing can hurt forever, you know."_

_"There's a dagger in my chest." He said. "It most definitely hurts."_

_The queen looked at him through her eyelashes for a moment. And then, taking one of his hands in hers, she smiled at him. "Do you remember how when you and your sister were little, we used to sing together?"_

_Sniffing, Mateo met her eyes. "I don't g-get what that has to do with anything."_

_"I think perhaps it is time that you and I learn a new song."_

_Wiping his nose on his sleeve, the prince blinked several times, dislodging small flecks from his lashes. "...Okay."_

_And so they sang._

* * *

 

_And then sickness took the Queen. She hid it well to begin with, but as she grew more and more frail, people began to suspect. When the king found out, he had the physician check her, and what the madam returned with was that she didn't know. Queen Naomi began to stay to her rooms, the only people allowed in being the physician and the king. Occasionally the children were allowed to see their mother, but with Elian turning eighteen soon they also had to prepare for his coming-of-age ceremony._

_During these months, though, Mateo became well practiced in moving unnoticed. Often would he sneak to the stores, and take a pinch of skullcap, or of chamomile, and sprinkle it in front of his mother's door. Later, he would steal through the castle and past the sleeping guards to his mother's room, where she always sat waiting. Every time she warned that she would tell his father, yet King Tyr appeared to have no clue. Mateo would read to her, sing with her, talk to her. Occasionally he managed to slip one of his siblings through the guard as well, but these times could be especially difficult, all his brothers heavier-footed than he or Emma. She was the only one who managed to accompany him more than a handful of times. Though, compared to her twin it was barely anything._

_And then, one morning where Mateo had fallen asleep lying beside his mother, she asked for him to take her to the gardens._

_"But... why?"_

_"I want to see the flowers, and take a few breaths of fresh air. Is that such a strange thing?"_

_"...But how will we get past the guards? Everyone knows that you're confined to your rooms."_

_"I am the Queen, Mateo. If they question us, then I can tell them otherwise." She smiled. "And if they don't listen, I'm sure you have some trick up your sleeves that will stop them."_

_And so, Mateo helped his mother stand up. Her limbs had become painfully thin, and she shook a little as she took her first step._

_"I-it seems that I am out of practice." she said._

_Mateo helped her dress into a light gown, and then gave her his arm. Slowly, with him pausing every other heartbeat to make sure she was alright, he guided her through the castle and into the sunlight. From there, they walked through the gardens, towards a bench situated by a fountain, both in the shade of a willow tree. It was his mother's favourite part of the garden._

_"Is this alright?" he asked her._

_She nodded silently, and for a while, they sat in silence, he always gazing at her in concern, and she, looking around, her eyes filled with a mixture of contentment and fear._

_"Mateo..." she said quietly._

_"Mother?"_

_Her frail hand reached out to grasp his. "I want you to promise me something..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Live. Live your life for me. Be happy as you deserve, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Not even your father."_

_"Father? Why would he want me to be sad?"_

_The queen laughed weakly. "Your father has always been a stern man... and as everyone who wore the crown before him, a stickler for tradition... but you and he are so alike, sometimes. So... full of passion. And stubborn, the two of you. Perhaps it's why I love you both so dearly..."_

_Mateo felt something wet roll down his cheek, but looking up revealed that there was not a cloud in the sky. No, the source was his tears._

_"Can you promise me that, Mateo?"_

_Blinking away the tears, he nodded. "Yes. I promise, mom."_

_She smiled. "Good. That's... good... And... let your siblings know I love them, won't you?"_

_"I- I will."_

_"Thank you... you're growing into such a fine young man, you know? And Emma, Xander, Rowan, Elian... all of them so beautiful... I so wish... that I could be there... to watch everything that I'm going to... to miss from now on."_

_Her eyelids drooped._

_Her smile faded._

_Her head nodded forwards._

_A single, crystal tear rolled down her cheek._

_Mateo's scream of despair rang throughout the gardens. A white-feathered bird flew up from the tree, startled by the noise. The nearest guards and servants were already rushing over. They saw him clutching at her, unwilling to let her go, as though holding her would keep soul and body from parting ways._

_One of them moved forwards, but Mateo shouted at them._

_"No! No, get back! Don't touch her! Don't you dare!"_

_Somebody shouted, and then he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Mateo." his father said. "Let her rest."_

_"No!" he shouted at his father. "No, I won't!"_

_"Mateo!" his father bellowed. Then he lowered his voice, speaking weakly, without strength. "Please..."_

_Tears still flooding down his face, Mateo pried his arms away from his mother. Stepping back, his father's hand still on his shoulder, he watched as she was raised up on the guards' shields, and carried into the palace. He looked up, to see that his father's face was as stern and unmoving as ever. And he couldn't take it. He ran._

_Out of the gates he ran, and into the city. People turned to watch him past, some yelling after him as he pushed them aside. Once or twice they attempted to stop him, but he slipped out of their grasp before they could get a hold on him. He saw grand mansions and beautiful houses pass by, to be replaced with slightly smaller buildings that more often than not had large glass windows. Then the streets got rougher, into mostly small houses with market stalls spread throughout. He found himself stumbling through the maze-like streets of the outer ring of the city._

_Finally, he could go no further, and collapsed in an alleyway, continuing to sob._

* * *

 

_The shadows had grown longer, and Mateo drew his cloak around himself for warmth. Then, a man emerged from one of the adjoining alleys_

_"Are you all right, boyo?" he asked._

_"Go away." Mateo said._

_"But it wouldn't be too courteous of me to leave such a finely-dressed gentleman as yourself crouching here in the muck, now, would it?"_

_"I said leave me alone."_

_Something cold and sharp pressed up against his neck. "Like I said. I can't leave a mark like you unchecked."_

_Fear shot through him. "I... I don't have anything. Please, just leave me be."_

_"Sure." the man drawled. "Now stand up and empty your pockets before I cut 'em open. And I ain't too careful with this here knife, if you understand my meanin'."_

_Slowly, Mateo began to stand up, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed._

_"Good, pretty boy. Now empty 'em- oof!"_

_The mugger crashed into the mud as somebody barreled into them. This new attacker turned his face to Mateo._

_"Go!"_

_"Elian, look out!"_

_Elian spun around, only to be met with the thief's swing. He staggered into the wall, and the man grabbed him by the neck before drawing back his knife-_

_Mateo launched himself forwards, knocking the man back, the knife vanishing into the darkness as it flew from his hand. With a roar, the thief tried to again go for the younger prince, but instead was leapt upon by Elian, who caused them both to fall into the alleyway. The sounds of fighting continued, and Mateo shrank back against the wall, too scared out of his wits to aid his brother any further._

_Wood splintered, and cries of pain followed. Several minutes followed, but the sounds didn't stop._

_And then they did._

_Elian walked out of the alley, blood gushing from his nose, his knuckles bruised and his shirt torn. He looked to Mateo momentarily, before beckoning to people out of sight._

_After that, Mateo didn't remember much, just feeling so, incredibly tired. But he did remember bandages being wrapped around Elian's hands, a warm, comforting arm, and the limp body of the assailant being carried by two guards... his eyes were open, staring out into emptiness, and having only emptiness within. Never again to look upon the world._

* * *

 

_The funeral was a grand affair, if grim. Mateo saw tears on nearly every face as the procession carried the queen through Asdel and into the great open fields outside the city. It was there where he first got a clear look at her._

_She was in a simple red dress, and had a silver locket around her neck. Upon her head, the crown of the queen. Surrounding her body, and held in her arms, were countless flowers of all colours, of all seasons. Each of them had been loved by the queen, but all Mateo saw in them was a dead, fake beauty. What did flowers matter now?_

_Many high-placed people among the court gave a speech. The only times he listened were when his family spoke, though. His father spoke of his love for his wife, and how he would carry her memory throughout the years to keep him strong._

_Elian spoke of memories he had of mother scolding members of the court for bickering like small children. Xander recalled how proud she looked when he first started training for battle. Rowan joked halfheartedly about hours spent on arithmetic with her. Emma held back tears when she talked about Mother had always been so full of life and joy and hope._

_And then last it was Mateo's turn. He was expected to speak, but truly he had no wish to. But still he walked up onto the raised platform everyone had spoken from. He searched for the words. None came that he could say. He fought to remember the words that he had rehearsed so hard he saw them in his dreams..._

_Dreams... the word somehow hit a painful cord. His memory was drawing a blank... and then the blank was filled. Dreaming of a Memory... the last song. So he sang._

 

_"Dreh hi, koraav faal shul,_

_"Ahrk dreh hi, koraav nii viim,_

  _"Dreh hi koraav faal jun, pah um hi,_

_"Ahrk dreh hi mindok, tol fen praan tirahk ko dii yenne._

 

_"Vis hi, hon faal lomme,_

_"Ahrk vis hi, fraan nii bo,_

_"Vis hi hon mek, sumah sovenne,_

_"Ahrk vis Zu’u laan, vos zey dein hi tirahk._

 

_"Dahik faal shul los helaal,_

_"Ahrk faal sul los gaavaal vul._

_"Nuz Zu’u los viilt het voth hi,_

_"Ahrk Zu’u fen dein hi tirahk._

 

_"Hi vulon fen nunon gevul,_

_"Gevul us faal vu._

_"Ahrk rul hi praad,_

_"Zu’u fen kos shur._

 

_"Ashtiid hi uld dahmaan,_

_"Ashtiid hi uld vodahmaan,_

_"Nuz mu fen neh vodahmaan enook vorey,_

_"Dahik mu ofun enook voreyse hille._

 

_"Dahik faal shul los helaal,_

_"Ahrk faal sul los gaavaal vul._

_"Nuz Zu’u los viilt het voth hi,_

_"Ahrk Zu’u fen dein hi tirahk._

 

_"Hi vulon fen nunon gevul,_

_"Gevul us faal vu._

_"Ahrk rul hi praad,_

_"Zu’u fen kos shur._

 

_"Dreh hi, koraav faal iilah?_

_"Ahrk dreh hi, koraav nii viim?_

_"Dreh hi koraav faal jun, pah um hi?_

_"Ahrk dreh hi mindok, mu fen neh saag guur?_

 

_"Vis hi, fraan him hil?_

_"Ahrk vis hi, hon nii graal?_

_"Vis hi fraan zey, unstiid voth hi?_

_"Ahrk vis Zu’u laan, tol hi neh vos zey bo…"_

_It was a dirge that nobody would forget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you may be wondering what the heck Mateo was saying. I actually wrote this song for the chapter, and then translated it. As I've said before, I use languages that exist in this world instead of just randomly choosing a few syllables to string together and then trying to remember what they all mean. I let others do that for me. ;)  
> This language is Dovahzul. Language of Dragons.  
> Now, admittedly, you may not know what that is if you've never played Skyrim. Honestly, I haven't either. I just like dragons. And I like the words. Very archaic. What I'm not good at is the grammar - being another language, it has its own rules, which I tend to ignore in favour of British English. So if you're a high-hardcore fan of Elder Scrolls who is reading this - and honestly, I don't know why you would be - please don't grab your pitchfork. If anybody would like me to post English version, just let me know, okay?  
> Also, in the chapter I mention two people I've made a habit of avoiding talking about. The first, Carlen, is the same friend who Mateo confesses to in the flashback in chapter 1. And the other is Queen Naomi.  
> I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the only other times Mateo's mother is mentioned are in Chapter 1, when the characters are introduced, and at the end when Duke Roland gives the stars a plea to talk to the young prince. Afterwards, other members of the royal families are mentioned at least in passing if not present themself. This is because any little bit of detail could have let on that she's dead. I wanted to keep it a little bit secret even if it was probably more overt than I realise.  
> Aaanyway, because I wrote this chapter instead of sleeping last night (I've done this twice now... is it appropriate for me to add the 'I wrote this instead of sleeping tag' then?) I think I'll go take a nap.


	9. Light a campfire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and everyone's a storyteller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to, but it's here now. Enjoy?

Mateo woke with a start. The sky above him told him it was twilight, most likely dusk. He felt hard ground beneath his back. A heavy blanket had been lain on top of him... no, it was a cloak. He sat up, letting it fall off him. His outer jacket had been removed, leaving him with his tunic and his shirt. He had also been divested of his gloves and his boots.

He looked around him, trying to reorient himself. Not far from him was a small campfire. He saw and heard people, too, though he couldn't quite identify them given the darkness and the flickering shadows.

He heard someone approaching, and turned.

The young swordsman, the one Mateo had spoken to before, was walking towards him with two wooden plates. Passing one to him, the youth sat down a slight distance away. There, he began to pick apart his food with his hands, given he had no utensils, eating in small bites. Even in the light of the flame, Mateo noticed, his hair was incredibly dark.

"You woke up then?" he murmured.

"Unless this is a rather lucid dream, I'd imagine so, yes." Mateo replied.

The stranger snorted, then went back to his meal. "Good. Your blue-blooded friend wouldn't stop worrying about you."

Mateo paused. "...How did you know Corinth is royalty?"

"You just told me." the stranger pointed out. Mateo smacked himself mentally, but the stranger just shrugged. "Didn't know his blood was _that_  blue. He gave us a different name, after all. I only figured he was some Rivadi noble."

There was a short silence. Then, leaning away, the dark-haired swordsman grabbed something. "This belongs to you, right?"

He handed Mateo his bow. Mateo looked at it in his hands, and then at the flames. He felt a sudden urge to throw it in.

"That was your first battle, huh?" the other asked.

Mateo nodded.

"It's never how we think it is." the stranger told him. "Sure, when we hunt, or we have to fight the occasional monster, it's easy. But it's not the same."

"...I killed someone." Mateo whispered.

The youth nodded. "I saw. It was an impressive shot, though, I'll tell you that. Not many archers could fire that accurately from a hundred paces, let alone while mounted _and_  in the air."

"I don't want your praise!" the prince snapped.

"I didn't ask you to take it. I was just telling you the facts."

Mateo was rather taken aback by the calm response. "I... sorry."

"No offense taken. I've sort of been through what you're going through right now, though I didn't faint."

"Then what did you do, after?"

"I threw up."

"No, I mean... what did you do to get past it? How can _I_  get past it?

The stranger paused momentarily. "You accept that it happened and move on. That's what I did, anyway."

Mateo grimaced. "That sounds too easy to be true..."

The other shrugged. "It's your choice to believe me or not. I'm not going to tell you what you have to do."

Mateo looked around for Corinth, but couldn't see him among the others. "Where _is_  Corinth?" he asked absently.

"Went off with his Second to retrieve the horses that ran off... should've known it was him the moment I learned she's a Quilldrake. Dunno why he's keeping it a secret from us, though."

"'Us'?"

The stranger's face grew dark. "The survivors." He looked over at one of the other campfires, where another group was gathered. "There _was_  twelve of them. And of course I had to go and make it unlucky thirteen. Now they number just five."

Mateo felt his heart sink in guilt. In their attempt to save the knights, seven had died. "I- I'm sorry. We should have been quicker... you wouldn't have lost so many of your friends."

Having finished his meal, the youth leaned back on his elbows. "I wouldn't quite call them friends. I didn't know them that long. And you would have lost a lot more of yours if we didn't join the skirmish."

Mateo's heart sank further with dread. "Who?"

The stranger hesitated. "Fair-headed guy. Wore a red cloth around his head to keep his hair back."

...Monroe. Turning away, Mateo gazed into the fire. Was it only yesterday that they had been hunting? After today, it seemed like years ago. Monroe was gone. Just like that. He wouldn't walk the earth ever again.

"But you did save the rest of us. Our horses were dead walking, and if it weren't for that mage , Helena, a few of us might have died from our injuries."

"A-and the children?" Mateo asked. "Are they all right?"

The stranger's face grew concerned, and he again cast his eyes to one of the other fires. "They weren't harmed... but after what they've been through, they're definitely gonna need some time to recover."

Mateo gulped, and with a growing sense of dread, asked, "Would you mind telling me what they went through?"

The stranger turned back to Mateo. "Maybe. When you tell me what this mission that you're on is."

The prince froze. He knew? "...I can't."

"No skin off my back. I can't tell you what the kids went through either. Your group might have saved our lives, but we admittedly can't quite trust one another. I don't believe that your band is really going to Kitei - it's north-east of here. You were heading south. And me - I'm only a stranger to you."

Mateo found himself biting the inside of his cheek. "I cannot deny that that is true. I happen to trust you, though."

The other raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Oh? And why is that?"

Mateo shook his head. "I can't quite tell. Most of it is this conversation, and what you did to save the two children. Other parts... like I said, it is a mystery to me."

The youth picked up a small twig from the ground, and turned it over in his hands, gazing at it intensely. Then he tossed it into the flames. "Well, if you can trust a stranger, I suppose I can, too. Your knee-jerk reaction was to defend us, which may just have saved mine and the other's lives."

"It is my duty to protect the knights of Dorran," Mateo told him. He bit his lip. "I only wish that I had the power to bring back those lost."

The stranger made a move, as though to comfort him, but then apparently thought better of it. Instead, he stuck out his right hand. "The name's Ash, or Asher Lycan, as my parents called me. Though, a few people have called me Raven, and others have called me sweetheart. I'll let you decide which one you like best."

Mateo hesitated, then took the offered hand. "It's good to meet you, Ash, though I wish it were under less harrowing circumstances. My name-"

"I know who you are, Phoenix Prince." Ash said.

Shocked, Mateo tried to respond, but found himself fumbling with the words. "Wha- who- when did- how could you tell it was me?"

Ash's eyes sparkled with merriment. "There were a good few things that tipped me off. But this ring on your hand cinched it." He twisted Mateo's hand, letting the ruby catch the light. "If you don't want people to know, don't wear one of the most identifiable items you own."

Pulling his hand back. Mateo found himself pursing his lips. Then he slipped off his ring and put it in his belt pouch. He should have realised that.

Ash followed his actions with his eyes, then looked back up at the prince. "I have a question, though, if you'll permit it."

Mateo nodded. "Granted, though you needn't have asked. I'd rather people spoke freely with me."

"Why not let the knights know? Don't they serve you? Their purpose is yours."

Mateo cocked his head. "Tell me, Asher. If I were to give a man lands and a title of his own, would that make him a knight, or a lord?"

"...A lord, I suppose."

Mateo shook his head. "The answer is neither. Lords inherit their lands, from either their parent or their benefactor. And knights receive their lands from the _king_. I can grant any noble son or noble daughter a knighthood or an earldom, but my father alone commands their loyalty, and thus, serve only him. What you are thinking of is a Paladin, who swears their life and their sword to a singular member of a noble house, though they can serve their master's bloodline in addition to that oath. House Idriis has no Paladins, and I am not here by my father's knowledge. The five knights who ride with you would be honour bound to return me to home."

"And how do you know that I'm not a knight? I could be just as likely to take you home."

Mateo found himself smirking. "Because you're not."

Ash sat up straighter. "Oh?"

"Firstly, your sword is plain, made of simple steel and with a simple hilt. Second, you have no Sigil of the Phoenix - nor that of any other royal house. And third, you have already mentioned thrice that you and they are not a group."

Ash's lips twitched. "Well, I'm impressed, princey. You're not bad for a blue blood."

Mateo hesitated, and then asked "Why do you call us that?"

"What, 'princey'?"

"No, blue blood. Mine and Corinth's are as red as any other."

"Oh, it's just a term that everyone back home uses. All the royal families are so obsessed with tracking their bloodlines. Keeping the name, marrying nobility only, all that sort of stuff."

"...My mother was not a noble. Nor is Queen Felicia."

Ash shrugged. "Well, still. Back home we think you're a bit stiff and cold, is all. Blue."

"A strange thought to have when you're under the rule of one of those families."

And then Ash gave Mateo a strange smile. "Who ever said that? I don't owe loyalty to any king or queen."

Mateo frowned. "I don't quite understand what you mean by that. You're a West Dorranian, aren't you?"

"I am."

"But I can tell that you aren't a Dorranian. You couldn't recognise Corinth on sight alone, so it's safe to say that you're not Rivadi. Nor are you a Soncrim tribesman, nor are you an Icedale, given your skin tone. So you must be Westarian."

"Close, but not close enough." Ash told him. "I'm an Islander. Born and raised on the Isles of Midas, due west from Dorran's seaside city, Pran. No nobility there."

Mateo paused. "An... Islander?"

Ash shot him a look. "Don't tell me you've never heard of the islands. We're literally only a few hours out from the Westarian coast."

"No, I know of the isles." the prince assured him. "It's just... in all the books I've read, they say that Islanders, from the day that they are born, will never leave their shores."

"Well, you're not wrong." Ash admitted. "Most of them don't. But you shouldn't trust all you read - for two weeks a year, one during Midsummer, and one during Midwinter, the sea is low or high enough for boats to come into ports. Most captains won't risk dashing their ships and their crews against the rocks, see."

"Interesting... then, if most Islanders don't leave, why did you?"

Ash stilled. "My reasons are my own. I would like to keep it that way."

Sensing that the topic was indeed not to be broached, Mateo nodded solemnly. "As you wish."

The other gave a nod in return, then with a sigh, climbed to his feet. "I'd best stop bothering you. According to your mage, you need your rest." 

He began to walk away, then stopped at the edge of the campfire's light, casting him into shadow. "You'd better eat that food, you know. Wouldn't do for it to go to waste." And then he was gone.

Mateo glanced at the plate he still held. He hadn't taken a bite. And then his stomach made a hollow growl. Well, he hadn't eaten since this morning.

* * *

 

Ash sighed again as he lay down on his bedroll. His eyes landed on Ruth, and her brother, Thomas, curled up together under a blanket.

"Enjoy your chat with our arrow-firing saviour, Raven?" Orn asked. "You didn't let anything slip, did you?"

Ash turned to face the knight. "He asked what happened to the children, but I told him I couldn't answer. He respected that."

"Well, that's comforting." Sasha said from her vigil at the edge of the firelight. "These kids need to get back home to Kitei."

Orn nodded. "We don't want these Riders knowing that the two of them were almost slaves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... how'd you like that? Seems there's more than meets the eye, here. I think I'll leave it there for today, and the next couple, too. I need to recharge.
> 
> EDIT; Fixed an error regarding duplicate chapters and titles. This is the actual one.


	10. Raven's Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher wakes up early. He's not alone in this. And Mateo and Corinth's mission approaches the apex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof that I am, in fact, still with this. Just had to start slotting in what time I had alongside real life. Gaps will very likely follow as I attempt to write the next chapter, but who knows when I'll be inspired next?

When Asher woke, it wasn't because of the light. Nor was it the sound of birdsong that faintly echoed among the trees. It was... absence. Somebody wasn't there... someone who needed to be.

Sitting up, he looked around. The knights were all asleep, and their fire was little more than ashes... looking around briefly showed him that, aside from three of the Riders that were on watch, nobody else had stirred. Buckling on his sword, he climbed to his feet and stretched briefly. Stepping lightly, so as not to wake the others, he moved away from the camp. He needed to go somewhere else.

* * *

Truly, he didn't pay attention to where his feet took him. He had other thoughts on his mind. But when he stumbled out from the trees and into a hilltop clearing, he found a curious sight.

Prince Mateo was sitting up on the hill, facing east. On the horizon, Ash could just barely make out the tops of the far-off mountains. And, beginning the climb up into the sky, the sun. The prince raised his arm, perhaps to grasp the light in his hand, or in a greeting to the dawn. First it brushed his fingers, then slipped down to his wrist, and then reaching his face. Ash watched Mateo become bathed in golden light, more akin to fire than anything else. It was a peculiar sight - Ash knew that no such thing could happen, yet his eyes told him otherwise.

The prince turned, and Ash scrambled backwards, not wanting to get caught lurking. It was an attempt doomed to fail, however. Mateo spotted him, and met him with raised eyebrows.

"Asher?"

"I - sorry - I didn't want to disturb you, so I-"

Mateo gestured with his hand for Ash to stop talking. Quieting, he waited for the prince to berate him.

Instead, Mateo did no such thing. "It is no worry. I was simply surprised to see you here. I thought that nobody else would be awake yet."

"Well..." Ash said, and held his arms out slightly. "Here I am."

Mateo gave a half smile. "So it would seem." He motioned for Ash to join him.

Ash hesitated. "Are you sure that that would be appropriate, Your Highness?"

Mateo cocked his head. "It is appropriate so long as I do not object to it. What happened to the brazen youth I met last evening, that he now refuses to treat me as an equal?"

"I suppose I hadn't fully absorbed it until now." Ash replied. "I was occupied with other thoughts... but I should have spoken with more respect to begin with."

"You needn't." the prince told him. "It's refreshing... being treated without care for social status. Prince or beggar, it is nice, to belong."

"Have you met many beggars, then?" Ash asked.

A light laugh. "Not so many that I speak from experience." Mateo gestured at the dewy grass next to him, once again inviting Ash to join him. "Come closer. I'd like to speak with you."

Slowly, Ash walked forwards, up the small hill. Then, sitting down, both he and the prince were watching the sunrise. Ash saw Mateo pause, before turning to look back at him.

"...I would like to thank you, for what you said yesterday."

"Which part? In case you don't remember, I said a lot of things."

The prince's lips twitched. "True. But I was referring to one of the earlier parts of our conversation. When we discussed the events of the morning."

Ash cast about, briefly, then nodded. "When I asked if it was your first battle, right? You wanted to know how to move on from it?"

"Yes. You told me that I had to accept it. And, given that I spent most of yesterday resting, I didn't sleep for a while. It gave me time to think on what you said. I think I understand, now."

"You do?"

Mateo looked down at his hands. Following his gaze, Ash saw that the prince was holding a single, red-feathered arrow in his hands.

"When I loosed that arrow... that was my choice. I chose to end a life. Once I let go of the string, there was never going to be any going back. I should have realised that. But in doing so, I stopped any more evils that man might have chosen to commit. And, I know that the one I saw him kill... and any others that he might have unjustly ended... the gods will see to it that their spirits find peace in the Afterworld."

"Your faith in the gods is helping you, then?"

Mateo gave another small smile. "It is more than just faith. But I suppose in part it helps. More importantly, I've realised that my stress over the deaths of others is futile. What I did was to stop others from coming to harm... and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I don't doubt that; and I will always carry the weight of this with me... but I'll keep on."

Keep on...? Keep on... what?

But Mateo seemed content to once again watch the sun ascend. And then Ash figured out what the prince meant; keep on going... something he had to strive for, as well.

"I'm looking for someone." he blurted.

Mateo turned to face him.

"She... she went missing a while ago... and she's my life and soul." Ash continued. "I've been following her trail for I don't even know how long."

Mateo frowned. "How did this happen? Was she taken?"

Ash found himself biting the inside of his cheek. "I... I'm not comfortable reliving those events."

The noble paused, but gave a grim nod. "Well, I appreciate you telling me what you can."

"My lord!"

Both of them turned around. One of the Riders stood at the edge of the clearing.

"We're departing now. Please, return to the main group."

Mateo climbed to his feet, brushing off the backs of his legs. A few moments later, Ash got up as well.

"So you're carrying on with your mission, then?" he asked quietly, so as to not let the newcomer hear.

"Yes. Though, please, don't let your companions know."

"Don't worry." Ash assured him. "I'll keep your secrets." His eyes flicked to Mateo's right hand. " _Both_  of your secrets."

* * *

The knights and the Riders were facing each other on the road, the wind stirring hair, feathers and leather straps.

Corinth traced a line with his finger on a map. "If you head this way, you ought to reach Tiid in five days. The terrain will be tougher on you and your horses, but if speed is as important as you say, then you'll make good time on this route. Speak to the Innkeep at the Fallen Star - he may remember us."

"Thank you, Flint." Orn said, before rolling up the ragged parchment. "We cannot afford to waste much more time."

And with that, Orn turned around, and re-joined his companions. Across the gap that separated them, Mateo found the gaze of Asher. He sat proud and tall on his horse, but his arm also gently held the young boy, who was blinking drowsily in the sunlight.

The swordsman nodded to him, which Mateo returned. Here, their stories had converged. And now, the pen writes them apart. He knew little of this man named Asher, and Mateo had not given much of himself away either. But both of them had bared their hearts - the prince, in the dusk by the embers of a fire, and the stranger, by dawn's first light.

The two groups turned their backs to one another, and spurred their mounts on to their respective journeys. Maybe if they had lingered a moment longer, or somebody cast a final glance to their short-term allies, they may have seen a large wolf pad on to the road. Bowing its great head, it sniffed at one of the hoof prints left behind by the knight's horses. Looking south, and then north, it almost seemed to nod. When the sun truly let its light fall on the forest path, no sign of the great beast remained.

* * *

The Queen waved the smoking herbs through the air, leaving a hazy trail in the air. Then, taking a jug, she poured out two small goblets of what appeared to be water.

"Is all this smoke really necessary?" Regna asked, holding a hand to her head. "It is causing my head to pound."

Glacea set the jug down. "You are the one who wished to attend Tiamon's teachings. And it is necessary so that we might loosen his mind."

She passed Tiamon one of the cups. All three of them were sitting cross-legged inside the Icedale Queen's pavilion. She had unexpectedly woken them at an early hour, and insisted that Tiamon join her.

"Are you ready for your first lesson, khanoss?" she asked.

Tiamon nodded.

"Then drink, like this. Hold your nose if the taste offends. It is quite unpleasant." And then the queen gripped her own nose, before throwing back her head and swallowing the drink in one gulp.

Tiamon emulated her, but couldn't quite manage to swallow it all, and ended up coughing and hacking, his mother gently tapping his back. Once his lungs were still, Glacea resumed once more.

"There are three main principles of the Sight - first, the Inner Eye. It grants us visions of things that once were, or things that may come to be. Not always will we understand what it shows us, nor will we but it has ever been our duty to unravel and relay what we see.

"Second is Scrying - we use it, to view things that happen elsewhere, and often can we choose to show ourselves to any who might be present. It requires a reflective surface, and we are limited by what we have seen in our lives - you could have a field described to you in detail, down to the last blade of grass, or be shown a painting of it, but unless your own eyes have lain upon it, you will find that nothing but the void will come before you.

"And the last, known as the Dream Touch, is the ability to reach into the minds of others, or even your own. You will sense their thoughts as your thoughts, feel what they feel, and you may, with time, be able to recall memories at will, to see them again before your eyes as though you are there in the flesh. Be warned, though - this is a dangerous ability, and if you are not careful, you may find yourself trapped in a person's mind forevermore. Some may be aware of your presence, though unable to identify it, and a number of those are able to guard themselves against a Seer's touch. That skill, in fact, is taught to all royal children of thirteen years. Given your unique situation, you shall be learning early."

"What do I have to do?" the boy asked.

Glacea placed her hands in her lap and sat straighter. "Learn to block me."

The mental touch was sudden, causing Tiamon to jolt. It didn't hurt, but there was discomfort. He shifted where he sat.

"Concentrate! Build a wall around your mind; refuse to let me in."

The touch came back, a little more forceful this time, and this time, Tiamon pushed back. And suddenly, he was in the Queen's mind.

_Ice. Snow. People. Love. Children. And then..._

_A rainbow, high in the sky. Sitting beside a pool, a dark-haired girl was writing something. Was it a poem? ...No. It was a spell. She glanced into the water... and as she did, she saw a reflection join hers... a young boy, with a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Looking up at him, she smiled. Holding out her hand, an indigo flame flickered into existence. And as though in reply, he held out his own, taking it. The moment the girl took her hand away, however, the flame changed, to a brilliant white._

Tiamon woke with a gasp, breathing heavily. Both his mother and Queen Glacea were leaning over him, concern on their faces.

Meeting the boy's gaze, the Queen of Icedale swallowed, before speaking. "That... was no memory."

* * *

Mateo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Scarlet and Corinth had given the order to descend. And, as people began to buckle on armour and check weapons, he knew that could mean only one thing; they had arrived at Themis. Taking his bow, he searched for his oilstone. It might be in almost immaculate condition, but he had no idea when the string had last been checked. It was better to be cautious.

From the air, he had seen no sign of any civilisation - just stretches of trees, all around. That was commonplace for anywhere near the south-east border, though. Mostly birch, pines and rowans, if he recalled his geography lessons correctly. But he knew what they would be looking for. A wall of sharpened logs, stones going halfway up. Corinth had given him the details, who had heard the scout's report first hand.

And speaking of, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his gaze, he met Corinth's eyes.

"You ready?" the auburn-haired prince asked.

Mateo felt his heart leap into his ears. What _was_  this? But, in spite of his pulse rate, the younger prince found himself giving a half-grim, half-amused smile. He shook his head.

"Good." Corinth drew his sword. "I'm not either."

Then, they took off into the undergrowth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger after cliffhanger... I swear, if the readers reading this haven't already fallen off for one reason or another, well, you've got some endurance. I have a lot of threads here, but I am going to either tie them all up or sever them completely. Either way, I'm back to stay.


	11. Rewriting this story

So, if you're following the progress of this story (and given my low update rate, not sure why you would be) - here's why this specific work isn't going to be updated any further - and it's in the chapter title.

 

I'm rewriting this story, because now, the goals and outlines I've made are much clearer. Not only that, but some parts of what I wrote no longer feel as though they belong in this story. Many of them, as such, need to be changed.

 

That said, progress will be slow, and I'll likely stockpile chapters before posting anything. I'm currently in college and thus will be prioritising that. There's also a number of other thing that I'll need to focus on before this. However, this story is far from abandoned, because I want to see where it'll go, and the characters I've made certainly don't want to rest themselves either. So while Uniting Our Bloodlines will take some time, I advise that you don't count it out of the running just yet.

 

Yours, Mercury.


End file.
